<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A demons kiss by Kimmylia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032603">A demons kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia'>Kimmylia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Acceptance, Angst, Anime, Bite, Brook - Freeform, Chopper - Freeform, Confession, Demon, Franky - Freeform, Hurt, Hurt Zoro, Hurt/Comfort, Inner fight, Luffy - Freeform, M/M, Manga, Nakama, Nami - Freeform, One Piece - Freeform, Robin - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro - Freeform, Strawhat Pirates - Freeform, Struggle, Thousand Sunny - Freeform, Tony Tony Chopper - Freeform, Tragedy, Usopp - Freeform, Vinsmoke Sanji - Freeform, Zoro - Freeform, after timeskip, endure, monkey d. luffy - Freeform, nico robin - Freeform, pirate, protective crew, sanji - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:33:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>26,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmylia/pseuds/Kimmylia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bitten by the wrong one has left Zoro with a problem. One that he tries to hide from the rest of the crew, as he has not a clue what is going on himself. Maybe he was cursed yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro &amp; Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A new fanfic is out! A demons kiss, a fanfic with 9 chapter. All 9 chapters are laying ready, and every week around the same day a new chapter will come out. Im curious to what you all will think of one of my newest creations.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was not my day… It started like any other day. I woke up and trained some. Then napped until Sanji yelled for breakfast. After that napped some more and went up to the crows-nest to train some more. Then usually was forced to wash a bit up before I was allowed to attend lunch.</p><p>Now, usually I would nap and train some more, try to get some booze. Then have dinner and train and nap some more. That is what I would usually do.</p><p>A miracle happened to kill our boredom while we were sailing to the next island. Another pirate ship came in sight. Some newbies that were called the Skull Pirates. Now you would think when they have such a name that skulls and blood would be all around. Some bones here and there. Sure, their jolly roger was a skull with some… I don't know, some voodoo signs drawn on it. Maybe it was more like satanic or demonic doodles, hell if I know. But there were no real skulls or bones. They did wear skull like masks to hide their faces. All of them did except their captain and first mate by the looks of it. They did wear some horns, but no masks. Their bodies were painted white and had weird decorations on it. The main point tho was that they were stupid enough to attack us.</p><p>Luffy was exited, while Chopper, Usopp and Nami looked slightly frightened. Even if they did, I knew they could handle their selves. They had only gotten stronger after being separated for 2 years. We were all ready. When the Skull Pirates came close by Luffy and I went to the enemy’s ship. The rest stayed to take care of those that jumped on the Sunny.</p><p>Of course Luffy immediately went for the captain, as I immediately went for the first mate. Better take those out first, as they were the strongest ones around here, knew that from their auras. Alto… I had to say. When I began to fight the first mate, his aura changed. It became stronger, but also darker. Felt more twisted. Even began to make me feel a bit… off.</p><p>His weapons were gloves with long metal claws. Reminded me a bit of Kuro. His smirk was off as well… Not sure why tho. I mean I smirk all the time to my enemies. ...sometimes to my nakama as well. I countered and dodged, defended and attacked. But the longer our battled went on, the more off it became. His movements gained speed. And his movements were off, as if not human. And I now noticed why his smirk was off as well, he had small fangs.</p><p>What was he…? And whatever he was, did that mean the captain was like him. A quick glance told me that yes, the captain was the same. He was bigger and muscular. But he was moving just as strange and inhuman as the first mate.</p><p>I was even beginning to get a hard time, as I could not predict his movements. Some of the Skull Pirates were playing dirty tho… As they began to mix into our fight. By the looks of it, the first mate did not mind it tho. He just stared at me as his pupils were blown wide while I defended myself from different sides while also dodging his attacks.</p><p>But I was lucky tho. Since Sanji ran over and began to meddle in as well. Keeping the other pirates at bay while I went on with my own fight again. We would never ask each other for help, we never did and we never will. But we always had each other backs.</p><p>My full concentration went to the first mate again as we went at it like animals, in a way of course. It took a while, but we were both panting and bleeding some. ‘What kind of demon will you bring out…?’ The first mate suddenly asked with a raspy voice, as if he barely used it. I stared amused at him, but did not answer him. I was not a demon. I usually was called a demon, but I was just a human being.</p><p>At some moment he had the upper hand and jumped at me, he muttered something before he sank his teeth, or better said his fangs into me. I clenched my teeth as the pain. Was shitty yeah, but with this closed range attack, he was wide open. Grabbing Kitetsu tightly I slashed his chest open, making him loose his hold on me as he dropped down.</p><p>I wanted to smirk at my victory. Say something and move on to the rest. But Kitetsu became a bit restless in my hold. Strange… And I felt a bit off. Now that the first mate his aura was gone, I should be feeling fine. But for some reason I still felt off, in a different way. I shook my head some to clear it and went to the next enemy.</p><p>It did not take long before the whole ship was full of beaten Skull Pirates. The only ones standing were we. Nami had quickly come over to search for treasure’s, followed by her lapdog Sanji. The idiot… I stared some off as I took it easy. Still did not feel that well. Maybe I had just lost too much blood. Nothing that a nap won’t solve.</p><p>After everyone was done we went back to the Sunny and continued to sail as Chopper went to check every ones injuries. He was particular mad at me to be bitten. Well it was not directed at me, but biting someone else could give that one so many deceases. So he was worried. Most blood that was on me was not even from myself. And the blood that was, was mostly from the bite wound. It did not hurt that much tho. And the blood was already drying some, leaving it crusty on my skin. Chopper did take some blood to run some tests and bandaged a few of my cuts, which were shallow anyway.</p><p>As soon as I went out of the infirmary, I took off the bandages again and went to take a bath. And after that, took a well-deserved nap. Until Sanji kicked me awake. Opening my eye I looked annoyed at him. “What.” I mumbled as I stared at him. ‘Dinner is ready.’ I frowned. “You could have just yelled cook.” He gave me an amused look. ‘I did, 3 times. Most food is already gone by now. So good luck.’ He headed back to the galley while I cursed and quickly went up to follow after him. Like expected, he was right. What I had also expected, Sanji had kept some food behind which he gave to me after everyone had left again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Symptoms</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a week later, and I still had this… off feeling. Not only that, Kitetsu was starting to act off as well. Vibrating at random moments. I really did not understand what was going on. And no, I did not think it was necessarily to go to Chopper. I was that stubborn. But the thing was. It became worse. I did not know how else to describe it. But I began to have weird pains at random moments. My lower back would sometimes just… have an electrical shock of pain. I would have headaches at random moments. And I was sure I had some rotten teeth because my jaw began to give some pain so now and then as well.</p><p>Some more days went by after that where I kept having those problems. The first and only one to notice was Sanji. I was hiding it all well. But sometimes I would barely eat as my jaw was hurting. Or well my teeth were I guess. And sometimes I would not even rise to his bait because I had a headache again. Sanji had demanded to know what was going on, but to be honest. I did not even know that for myself, so I kept brushing him off.</p><p>Then the day came when I was on watch and Sanji came to give me a midnight snack. I mean he sometimes did that, but what was the occasion? He placed a plate with rice balls on the bench beside me. ‘Since you refused to have any dinner, I am sure you are starving.’ He smirked at me, as if he had me figured out. ‘You to busy training or something?’ His smirk then was being replaced with an angry face. ‘Because you know I won’t allow you to starve yourself you asshole!’</p><p>Blinking I looked up at him. Okay… now I felt a bit of regret. Because yeah he keeps cooking and lately I just don’t eat his food. And I am sure for a cook… that is a big insult. “Ah, yeah should have knew I was not getting out of that.” I nodded and took the plate. I was not sure what to do, since my teeth were hurting again. Oh well… I grabbed a rice ball and took a bite out of it, keeping in a pained look as I chewed it some before swallowing. Sanji went to light up a cigarette as he kept his gaze on me. When I had the first ball down I stared at the other ones.</p><p>‘You on some diet you Mossball? Because trust me, my food does not make you fat.’ I snorted and shook my head. “Don’t be an idiot ero-cook.” ‘Okay then tell me what is going on! Is my cooking not good enough anymore? Is that why you are starving yourself?’ I frowned, ready to tell him to get lost or something. ‘Or did I piss you off that much that you don’t want to even have… food that I made?’ Whatever I had wanted to say, I didn’t. Frowning I stared at him, seeing he was trying to hide how much that hurted him. As if he believed that was true. ‘I mean… not that I care or anything about you and your feeling!’ He quickly took a drag from his cigarette before blowing the smoke out.</p><p>Sighing I placed the plate down beside me again. “...I don’t eat much, because eating… feels uncomfortable.” I mumbled. His gaze snapped up at me. ‘How do you mean uncomfortable. Does it… hurt?’ I snorted. “Don’t be ridiculous.” Even if it did, I would not tell him that! I could cover up my back pain and my headaches. But not eating, yeah try to hide that.</p><p>‘Maybe you should see Chopper for that.’ The corners of my mouth went down, not liking that. ‘If you don’t go yourself, I will kick your teeth out and drag you to him.’ I looked amused at him. “But if you kick my teeth out, what would be the point in going to Chopper?” I got a shoe into my face for that remark. We yelled some at each other, the space too cramped to fight. And I was not in the mood anyway. Sanji had given me a weird look for not going after him with my katana's, but let it be.</p><p>Maybe he was right…</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day I was in the infirmary with my mouth open and my arms folded as Chopper went to take a look at all my teeth. I could feel another headache coming up again. Fuck me… seriously. Chopper frowned as he pulled off his gloves while I closed my mouth and moved my jaw some from side to side. ‘Well… Nothing seems wrong. If you want, I can run some tests. ...maybe it is because you always have a katana between your teeth. Maybe the constant pressure on them caused them some damage.’ Maybe…</p><p>Nodding I went up. “Alright thanks Chopper. That would explain it.” Chopper frowned some. ‘I guess the best thing to do is to take it easy with your teeth, to give them some rest. But knowing you, you won’t. Just… come back if it gets worse okay?’ I nodded. “Will keep it in mind.” I mumbled as I went out again.</p><p>Strange… I ran a hand through my hair and went to the men’s bunker room, deciding to take a nap there to keep the headache at bay. Hoping the darkness there would help me, but knowing it won’t. As soon as I went in my bed, I drifted off.</p><p>Soon after tho I woke up from an immense amount of pain. I almost fell out of bed as I clenched my hands in the sheets and groaned some. Widing my eye I stared ahead. The pain was back in my lower back, head and teeth, but it was hurting more than before. I bite down on my pillow as I curled some in on myself, sweat coating my body. What the fack is going on?!</p><p>Minutes felt like hours. But as soon as it started, it had stopped again. Panting I let my pillow go and sat up. My heart almost dropped as I saw my pillow was bloody. Wait what…? I went to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. Going to the mirror I blinked as I saw blood coming out of my mouth and saw that there was blood in my hair as well. And… what was this strange feeling? I slipped a hand in the back of my pants, feeling something weird at my lower back. Something… that was moving. Oh hell no, something was there and I was moving it! I tried to look at it but of course could not really see much from this angle. It was… Maybe as long as from my wrist to my middle finger. Had I grown an extra limb over night?! Alright, it was midday and a small nap, but still!</p><p>Facing the mirror again I tried to see what was going on on my head. Tugging some hair away, I almost choked as I saw two little bulbs. What is that…? More extra limbs? I carefully touched them, feeling they were hard but sensitive. I had not a clue what they were. But I did had a weird feeling I did, and that I did not like the answer to that. I shook my head some.</p><p>Last but not least, I opened my mouth in front of the window, seeing I had broken some skin on my gums. But I also noticed something strange at my teeth… After rinsing my mouth with water I checked again. No… you have to be fucking kidding me. ‘What kind of demon will you bring out...?’ His raspy voice was clear in my head. The image of his fangs as well, the same fangs I had now as well. What had I become…?</p><p>Shaking my head I quickly cleaned the sweat and blood off from me. After that I tugged the… tail in my pants, my haramaki over it to cover it even more. Maybe… they won’t notice it. Next were the bulbs on my head. Let’s see… Well until now my hair covers it. My fangs tho, guess I should not grin to wide or something. I was struggling some with what to do next.</p><p>Not knowing what was going on also gave me questions like, am I in danger? Or the rest of the crew? Was this temporarily? Or would I be stuck with whatever was going on? Maybe someone had put a curse on me. I had quickly checked if more things were off about me, but those three things were the only things.</p><p>I flinched some when the door got a kick. Frowning my gaze went towards it. “What?! I’m busy in here!” Whoever it was, better had a good answer! Wait a minute Zoro… it’s just your nakama. Easy, it’s not as if anyone knows what is going on.</p><p>‘Stop bleeding all over the place you facking Marimo!’ Ah, Sanji. “The fack!” Pulling the door open I wanted to snarl at him, but tried to have just a scowl. Hell if I will show him my new weakness. He will just throw insults at me. ‘Your pillow you shit heat! Or did you already forgot that?’ His eye swiftly scanned me, to look for blood. “Ah that. ...one of my wounds had reopened. So I went to wash up and such.” He cocked an eyebrow, but did not reply to that. “The fack were you staring at my bed for anyway?” He grabbed a cigarette and popped it between his lips before he lightened it up and took a drag, he then blew the smoke off to the side. ‘Dinner time passed by and you missed it, again. I told you I was not going to let you starve yourself. So you better be ready.’</p><p>I snorted at him before I unsheathed Kitetsu and Shusui. But I did frown as Kitetsu went out of control in my hand. Vibrating like crazy. I finally understood what he wanted. Why he had been acting off. Sandai Kitetsu is an infamous cursed sword. And one of his abilities was his blood thirst for blood. No surprise. Another one of those, Kitetsu would always let me know if demons were around. And the last few days that had been all he did. Reacting to a demon that had been close by. That demon was I.</p><p>Almost dropping Kitetsu I stared at him, finally understanding. Sheathing Kitetsu I sighed, then just sheathed Shusui as well. Sanji was already in a fighting stance, but he gave me a strange look when I did not do the same but just stopped with whatever we were going to do. ‘The fack is wrong with you?’ He mumbled as his posture relaxed again. “Nothing. I’m hungry.” I mumbled and shove passed him. I knew he would follow. Knowing he would never let anyone go hungry. And to be honest, after all the meals I had missed, I was close to starving.</p><p>Going in the galley, I sat down in a chair and stared some ahead. Sanji closed the door behind us and went into the kitchen. ‘Hope you are satisfied with soup and baked eggs. Because that is all you are getting.’ I waved him off. “Whatever, I don’t care what I get.” He shot me a glare before he started to bake the eggs. Apparently he had put some soup away, maybe for me. Who knows. Folding my arms I laid my head on top of them and closed my eye.</p><p>The realization that I was… a demon? Or at least turning into one, was worrying me some. What if things would become worse? Demons are known to be bloodthirsty beings that only bring dead and despair. Sure I had never actually seen one of them. And to be honest, it is not as if I believe in demons. Like I don’t believe in angels and gods. Then again, I had seen enough creatures and persons that came close to being demons. So what if the idea was not as far-fetched as I believed in the first place.</p><p>I looked up when a bowl of soup was being placed in front of me, accompanied with a plate with baked eggs and bacon. Licking my lips I eyed the food some, and then looked at Sanji who was doing the dishes. My stomach made a loud growling noise. No one could compare to Luffy’s inhaling food ability. But for me it had been close as I inhaled the food.</p><p>After I was done I went to bring the dishes to Sanji and helped him to dry. ‘You know you don’t have to right?’ I hummed some. ‘...you are also not getting more. And forget about booze! The kitchen is closed for today you moss for brains!’ I gave him a glare, shutting him up before I dried the rest.</p><p>‘...how are your teeth doing?’ I blinked. They… had not hurted since after my nap. Or well not since the amount of pain it had caused me in the bed. But it made me think… He had given me soup first. And there were no big chunks in it. Had he done it on purpose as he knew they had hurted? Or well… I had not said they did, they just felt… uncomfortable. “I guess the pain is over.” I mumbled. He turned his head some to the side, but I clearly caught the smile he had on his face. ‘Then I expect you to not miss any more of my food. Got it?’ I snorted some. “Sure cook. Whatever.” He threw some water at my face. ‘Not whatever! But of course Sanji! Say my fucking name you Neanderthal!’ Chuckling I dried my face and dropped the drying cloth. “Not a chance spiral-brow.” I quickly made my way out of the galley when he let out a frustrated yell.</p><p>Maybe things were not changing for the worse. Maybe they stayed the way they were. But the question was, even so. ...what HAD I become?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hiding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Christmas made me busy. On the first day I had to work, animals still needed to be feed and further taken care off. Second day I was not allowed on anything from my mom. No mobile or laptop. So didn't had the time to upload. Which brings me to uploading a chapter today. Enjoy.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast the next day was… strange. Apparently even Chopper was noticing that I was eating healthy again. So when the others had left he came to me before I could leave as well, asking me if he could see my teeth. Of course I had said no. No way was I going to show of my fangs to him! I already could imagine the look he would give me… Especially when the other things would come out as well.</p><p>Chopper had looked disappointed. And even Sanji was trying to persuade me to show them to the kid. He was the doctor after all. So it could be a learning progress for him as well. With persuade I mean he offered to kick them out so Chopper could take a better look. What was up with him and kicking my teeth out lately?! Anyway, after scowling some more I just let them be and went away. It was not that I had gotten lost, but while I was deep in thought I ended up in the library. Which was not even such a bad thing. I mean our library has books. Many books. So maybe I could find some information.</p><p>I scanned some through the titles and grabbed a few of them to scan through the summary. But to be honest, the books we had were about a lot of bullshit. I mean sure, romance and drama all around. Bet those are books Sanji would read. Medical ones for Chopper. Even some poetic books. We had some supernatural and mythical books as well. But those were more about… I guess bullshit things. How to get ghosts out of your house. How to recognize vampires. How to defend yourself against werewolves. I am not furry and I don’t drink blood! ...I do have fangs tho like vampires. Sighing I shook my head and went to train.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Some days passed again. I had noticed the pain was mostly gone. Unless I had… compare it to grow spurts. I could almost literally feel my fangs, tail and horns grown. Now I knew for sure that the captain and first mate from the Skull Pirates had real horns. And who knows, they probably had tails as well. They screwed me over by biting me!</p><p>It was one of those calm days. Luffy was nagging that there was nothing to do, so he went to fish with Chopper, Usopp and Brook. Nami and Robin were sunbathing while they talked softly. Franky? Hell if I know. Maybe inventing or fixing something. And Sanji, my bet is that he is in the kitchen. I sat comfortable against the mast, and even fell asleep.</p><p>Even in sleep I could not help but wonder. Wonder what to do. What would happen. Horns, a tail and fangs. A demon, for most also known as a monster. I knew I should tell the crew, but I also knew not all of them would just accept it.</p><p>I bet some of them will be shocked and scared. Chopper and Usopp will be. Sanji would not really give a damn about it. Franky and Nami… I bet they will pity me. Brook? Hell if I ever know what he thinks. And Robin would probably just look and smile. ...if she does not already know. I had been careful. Only checking my own features out in the bathroom. And I highly doubt she would peek when any of us is in there… Then again… How sure was I about that fact? That woman is strange and weird…</p><p>The main question tho what was beginning to worry me as well… How did I even get it? Was it… saliva? Or did I get his blood in my wounds? Maybe it was the bite itself? I was unsure. Because if he changed me, maybe it was possible for me to change my nakama as well. And that was something I did not really wanted to do.</p><p>Until now I only had positive effects. I had noticed I could lift heavier weights. Not that what I used to lift were lightweights. But… I believe my agility had gone up as well. And who knows what else had gone up. Maybe my reflexes or stamina. Then again… The negative things were the obvious tail and horns. I had not a clue how sensitive they were. Maybe they would be in the way… Or maybe I could use them in battle. What am I talking about? Using them in battle? Hell no! Then again… Those horns will grow larger and larger…</p><p>Snapping my hand out lightning fast I grabbed a wrist in front of me. A hand that had grown dangerously close to my head. To were my horns were hiding. Snapping my eye open I scowled at the one in front of me. “Don’t touch me.” I growled low.</p><p>Sanji, who was squatted down in front of me gave me a boring look. ‘Seriously, what should I do with you...’ Frowning I eyed him. “The fuck are you rambling about?” He sighed. ‘I called for dinner. But like always yelling and kicking you does not really work. So I wanted to try for a different approach. You can be such an asshole!’ I tightened my hold on his wrist a bit. His face twisted some. ‘Break my wrist and I will kick you overboard.’ He mumbled as his gaze went pissed.</p><p>Standing up I went into his personal space. Sometimes I just loved to use my height against him. Even if I was just a few cm bigger, I liked to use that against him. “I would like to see you try to break out of my hold. But I am not in the mood.” I unconsciously tightened my hold some more. ‘Marimo, you are hurting me.’ He tried to get my hand of his wrist. Blinking I let go. “Ah, you fucking pussy.” I mumbled as I went passed him and headed in the galley.</p><p>Yeah, it bothered me that he just wanted to touch me. Touch my horns. It felt like I could be caught at any moment, especially by the cook. And that was something I would not allow that easily. Needed to hide it…</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was a few days later. Had myself locked up in the bathroom in the middle of the night. Sighing I eyed the black brownish tail that was sweeping some around behind me. It already had the length of my elbow to my middle finger. I was not even sure if I was able to keep hiding it. I had even considered to just… cut it off. But I was sure that doing that would give me some trouble. Chopper would find it out as well. Probably by the smell of blood. Could get infected as well, making it all even worse.</p><p>Sighing I took a file out of my haramaki. This was probably going to be stupid as well. I placed it on the sink and stared into the mirror. Okay… what to file first? Fangs… or horns? Fangs first, probably lesser painful. Grabbing the file I opened my mouth and started to file my fangs some. Trying to get them away. After a while I rinsed my mouth and stared some at my teeth. Looked… more natural now yeah. I gave a weak smile. It had not been that painful, but it had felt weird.</p><p>I rose the file up to my horns as I tugged some hair aside, showing little horns in the same color as my tail. As soon as I started I clenched my jaw shut at the pain. Some blood even began to get in my hair. Ignoring it I kept filing my horn until it was smaller. Panting some I looked down at the sink, letting the blood drip down in it. I then went to file the other horn. When I was done I washed my hair and face to get the blood away and kept a towel on my horns until the bleeding stopped. There… That’s better yeah. I gave a weak smile.</p><p>After wrapping my tail around my waist I hide it under my clothes again and brought the file down again in Usopp’s workshop... Since I was on watch anyway I headed up in the crows-nest. Sighing I carefully touched my horns some and hissed. Alright… maybe this had not been the smartest idea. Oh well.</p><p>I had always been distant from the rest. And maybe that was better in this case. Until I would figure out that whatever had happened to me, would not happen to them. That they were okay and safe.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>I had a feeling Sanji was feeling suspicious. ...he was cornering me more and more. Trying to catch me of guard. Why? Not sure. Maybe he wanted to see what was wrong with me. The obvious demon features. Like hell I would just show him tho. The shitty thing was, my fangs had grown again quickly to its previous size again. And my horns had been growing again as well. I had given up on my fangs, but I kept filing my horns. Would keep doing it until I had found more out about whatever the fuck was exactly going on. Or… until they would find out. I wanted to find out for myself what was going on.</p><p>On the next island, which was a spring island, he cornered me and tried to lure me to come along to do the groceries with him. Knowing him I would come along to carry everything. Normally I would be okay with it. But… and this was not a laughing matter. I was going to look for a bookshop. I needed to find something that would tell me what was going on with me. Even if he promised me a bottle of sake, I had declined. He had wanted to touch my forehead to see if I had a fever. But I would not let him. Won’t let him touch me like that. He could accidentally touch my horns or something. So I had waved him off before I left.</p><p>Finding the bookstore had been a challenge. After two hours I had finally found it. The funny thing tho, and this was not a surprise, Chopper and Robin where there as well. Both were looking around and surprised to see me. I had given them a wave before I looked around.</p><p>After a while I could not help but be disappointing as they had nothing related to demons. Except for a fairy tale of a demon and an angel. And that was not the kind of book I was looking for. Trust me, I flipped through the pages.</p><p>Sighing some I gave up. Maybe another bookstore. I looked up when Robin came towards me. ‘Are you looking for something in particular swordsman-san?’ I shrugged. “Sort of I guess.” Chopper came by her side with a pile of biological books and botany books. ‘Perhaps… we could help you search?’ I shook my head some. “Nah they just don’t have it here. I might go and look for another bookstore or something.” Chopper’s nose twitched before he spoke up. ‘But… this is the only bookstore on this island.’ ...I guess the next bookstore will be at the next island then.</p><p>‘If you want some books to read. I got a lot of them! Even some with pictures!’ I chuckled at Chopper’s innocent and kind nature. He showed me the books he was going to buy. ‘Maybe I should walk twice tho… I saw some more books that I wanted. But… some were the last of their kinds. Do I dare to leave them…’ Robin had some books in her hands as well.</p><p>Without a word I took Chopper his book tower and placed Robin her books on top of them. “Since I came here for nothing.” I shrugged. “The least I can do is carry this to train some.” Robin gave me an amused look. ‘If that is what you want, maybe you should have gone with cook-san after all. He would have worked you to the bone.’ Chopper nodded as well before he went to get the other books. Work me to the bone huh?</p><p>When they had paid I followed after them to the Sunny. Chopper had grabbed my sleeve tho while Robin carried a few of his books. I knew he did that so I would not ‘get lost’. Not that I did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy new year everyone! That 2021 will be better for everyone and that many amazing fanfics will be created and read.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Was another night were I was busy filing my horns. Hurts like fuck, but this was the best way to hide them for as long as possible. After I had washed the blood away I looked up at my hair, not seeing them anymore. Huffing I gave a small smile. I might have given up on filing my fangs. But not on my horns. My tail had stopped growing luckily, almost came to my ankles now. It was not that flexible that I could make a knot in it… but it was easy to wrap it around my waist and tie it up, and then just hide it under my clothes. So at least something.</p><p>After wrapping my tail up again, I put the file in my haramaki and went out of the bathroom, only to bump into someone. The file dropped out of my haramaki, hitting the ground. “Watch it.” I mumbled before I picked up the file. I narrowed my eye some as it was Sanji, who had the watch. “Okay spill it out. What do you want from me?” He clicked his tongue. ‘I don’t want anything from you, shithead.’ I looked skeptical at him. “You saw me go into the bathroom, so why-… Are you stalking me?” Now I looked downright pissed. He was snooping around. He tried to get me to talk, tried to corner me, get me along with groceries.</p><p>“What the fack is your problem.” I hissed. Not wanting to yell and wake the rest up. ‘I-I don’t have a problem! You seem to have one! Why the fack do you have a file, trying to break out?!’ I rolled my eye. “Smart choice of words. Also your last famous ones.”</p><p>I unsheathed Shusui and Kitetsu. Lucky for me, after a lot of meditation and reaching out for Kitetsu in those moments, we were on one line again. He would not vibrate in my hold anymore. He knew who was the boss and we were on one line again. To fight and maybe get some blood here and there.</p><p>Sanji came at me with a kick, which I blocked with crossed blades and pushed him back. He skittered back on the deck before he came at me again. ‘What is wrong with you?!’ After easily blocking him I made him dodge the next one, making him jump back again. He stared confused at me as I was more agile and stronger. Was noticeable at my moves, for those who knew my moves anyway. Those like Sanji. ‘Come on you moss for brains. Show me what you got!’ Before he knew it I was behind him. Before he could turn around I had him pinned down, Shusui at his neck. Scowling I stared down at him as he blinked. His gaze then turned to me. ‘...Marimo, what is wrong with you?’ He mumbled. “I’m fine.” I cut him off.</p><p>He frowned at me, not believing it. Sighing I pulled Shusui back and stood up before holding a hand out to him. Taking my hand he went up and eyed me some. ‘What is going on?’ He scanned me up and down. Folding my arms I let him. Nothing to see. ‘So serious and closed off. You barely rise to my baits anymore. Is it your teeth?’ I frowned at him. How did he know…? ‘Are they hurting again?’ Ah that. “They never did hurt.” He hummed some. ‘Ah yeah. They just felt… uncomfortable.’ I nodded some. ‘Why the file. You are acting strange. What are you hiding for m- for us.’ I shrugged some. “I am not hiding anything.” I mumbled.</p><p>After a few seconds he sighed and went to light up a cigarette. ‘You are hiding something. I don’t know what it is. And apparently the rest is too stupid to figure out something is wrong in the first place.’ After he took a drag and exhaled, he shook his head some. ‘Just… don’t make it too hard on yourself, you hear me?’ I snorted. ‘I mean it. I know you. Don’t overthink it all too much. We are your nakama right? So whatever it is. I am sure it will be okay.’ Yeah sure. I shifted my gaze away.  “Since when are you a heart to heart kind of person.” Not liking this conversation. He shrugged some. ‘When needed.’ He mumbled as I walked away.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Today sucked. It started with rain and ended with rain. It started with blood and ended with blood. Started with pain and ended with pain. And it ended with something shocking.</p><p>After waking up, I sneaked into the bathroom. Filing my horns some again. So there was the blood and pain. When I went out on deck, I was almost completely drenched in rain. So yeah, obviously there was the rain.</p><p>We had docked early in the morning at an island. This time a summer island. So why the fuck… was it raining. Sighing I shook my head some and went off the ship. Most had already left to do their own things. Brook was on guard duty.</p><p>I walked some around in town. Not really needing anything. That was until I saw the bookstore. That’s right. I am still looking for… books with answers I guess. Heading in the bookstore, I ruffled some water out of my hair before I went to look around. Luck was on my side as Chopper and Robin where not here. Maybe they had found another one, or they were done already. Could also be that they are drinking something first. This bookstore was smaller than the one on the other island.</p><p>After some snooping around, I had found a book with some… basic information about demons. But I was sure it did not have any information I could use. Demons were made in the pits of hell. Demons have horns and a tail. Only those unworthy for heaven and those who have sinned will go to hell to face their eternal punishment, becoming a demon. Lucifer used to be an angel, who turned into the fallen angel, who then turned into-. Hell no that I am buying and reading this shit! This is… god stuff. This won’t safe me. It just has… bible stuff mostly. With some of the writers own opinion mixed in it. I stared defeated at the book before I placed it back and headed out again, immediately drenched again by the rain.</p><p>As I walked away I could spot some of the crew around. Just doing their own things. Shopping for their own stuff. What would happen if they knew about me? Would they go around town looking for information to help me? Would they try to turn me back? Sighing I looked up at the sky. Did I wanted that…? Or would it also be okay if I would stay like this?</p><p>After some mindless walking I ended on some docks. It was not the same as where the Sunny was, but it was peacefully quiet anyway.</p><p>Frowning I looked around. That was what I thought tho. My eye spotted Sanji fighting in a distance. With the Marine. “The fack did that asshole do now?” Sighing I quickly went to where he was to make the fight more fair. “The fack did you do ero-cook?!” He shot me a glare before he kicked one of the many Marine’s away. ‘Apparently it is forbidden to buy food and give them away to children!’ frowned, skeptical about it. “That seems highly unlikely.” I mumbled. ‘...I might have kicked a Marine in the face for throwing the food I had given a child to the floor.’ He admitted. “Now that makes more sense. And is also fucked up.” He gave a small nod, knowing I meant it was fucked up of the Marine to throw it on the floor. Not only was it a waste of food, which was already a high deal for Sanji. But who the fack would forbid a child food?</p><p>We fought together to beat the Marine’s, which was going well if I might say so. That was until I saw something that Sanji had not. A sniper on a rooftop. And a bullet was going straight for Sanji. Thanks to my increased agility I quickly went in the way of the bullet, one of its halves scrapped my cheek, which was not a big deal. What was a big deal tho was the blade that was stuck in my side, nicking my tail but luckily missed my important organs. But I had made a chocked noise at the blood and the pain that came with them. Especially when blood came out of my mouth, which was more from my fangs then internal damage.</p><p>‘Zoro!’ Sanji’s voice came from close by. Keep your panties in a twist; this is nothing I can’t handle. I gasped some at the pain, seeing the Marine who had stabbed me widen his eyes. He took the blade back, tearing my clothes some. My haramaki laid useless on the wet floor as my tail was freed. Sanji had gone strangely silent. No time to spare I quickly knocked the Marine out.</p><p>Panting heavily I whipped some blood off my katana before sheathing it. My side was still bleeding and hurting. So there was more pain and blood. And when I turned my gaze to Sanji… I knew there was the shock, plus some disgust.</p><p>Sanji stood a few steps away from me. His eye was comically wide while he was drenched. I was glad to see that he was unharmed tho. But… I did not like that expression on him. Why was he not saying anything?</p><p>I stared some back at him before I tugged my tail around my waist again and tugged it in my pants. No use hiding it anymore. But I don’t need the ones on this island to be shocked or anything. I began to walk away. Heading to where I thought the Sunny was.</p><p>It took a few minutes for Sanji to register what had happened. And when he finally had, he began to sprint after me. ‘What the fack happened to you?!’ He yelled at me. “I got stabbed.” I raised an eyebrow at him. ‘That is not what I mean you shithead and you know it!’ He yelled with clenched fists. Sighing I stopped walking and stared at him. But I had not a clue what to tell him. As I did not understand it either. “I got bitten by the first mate of the Skull Pirates.” I mumbled. He widened his eye some again. ‘You got this hidden ever since that incident?! ...so that was what was wrong with you.’  He looked conflicted in kicking my ass, or to just go with me to make sure I would reach the Sunny. So he did both, he kicked me towards the Sunny where more shocked faces waited for me.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Chopper had been strangely quiet about my… new features. He had fixed me up nicely, but had looked uncomfortable. So when he was done, even bandaged my tail, I said my thanks before heading out of the infirmary.</p><p>My tail swayed some as the ones that where back stared at me. Franky stared at me with pity. Nami looked scared. Robin just gave me a ‘know it all’ smile. Like I can read that woman… Sanji’s expression back then had been the heaviest one. I narrowed my eye some before I headed to the crows-nest. Well then… now that they all know, maybe I should let my horns be. But this was exactly why I did not wanted them to know. I did not wanted to scare them. And I don’t want their pity!</p><p>Closing the hatch behind me I dropped a heavy dumbbell on top of it, not wanting to be disturbed. But I knew if they wanted, they could come in anyway. Sitting on the bench I stared some outside.</p><p>I already knew the others their reactions… Luffy would be the easiest one to handle. He would bounce around, touch some here and there and probably finish it with a question like ‘can you still poop’ or ‘are you still our nakama’ before he would bounce off again to do whoever knows what. I gave a small smile. I just don’t like the pity looks. Especially not the scared looks. I mean… I am still Zoro, I am still their nakama. And this was exactly why I had not told or showed them. Was not that I was scared, just wanted to delay it some until I had some answers for their questions. But I don’t know anything about this whole… demon thing.</p><p>Was I a demon now? I mean maybe I just had some features, but did that really mean I was a demon? How many beings had wings? That insects have wings does not mean they are birds. What if I was something else? I don’t know what. …what am I?</p><p>Suddenly a noise came from the latch, as if someone tried to open it up. Scowling some I stared at it. That it was barricaded had a reason you know? ‘Oi asshole, open up?’ Ugh… Its Sanji. The last one I wanted to see. Could still remember his disgusted look. I won’t lie, that hurted. ‘Don’t ignore me you fucker!’ I snorted. Cursing like a sailor, no matter what.</p><p>A kick send the hatch flying open, and my dumbbell flying through the crows-nest roof. An angry Sanji emerged through the hatch and headed towards me. Standing up I folded my arms as my tail swayed some behind me. Sanji his gaze flickered towards it before it landed on me again.</p><p>‘The fack do you think you are doing hiding up here you coward?!’ I picked out my ear as I kept my gaze on him. “Hiding you say?” He gritted his teeth some. “Oh no, I am not hiding. I am closing myself off. Because I am a bit done with the bullshit from the crew.” He looked ready to say something, but I just continued. “You want to know why I did not tell any of you this? Why I did not share my ‘problem’ as you like to refer it as. Because I was not ready for the looks of pity, not ready for the scared looks. And definitely not ready for your look that told me that I should be disgusted with myself. I wanted to keep this a secret until I knew exactly what had happened to me. So I could have answers for myself, but also for you guys. Now that you guys know, I kinda regret it.”</p><p>‘Looking disgusted at you? That was because you were covered in blood!’ I snarled some at him, showing my fangs. He slightly flinched. “...get the fuck out of here cook. Don’t bother me with things that I already know.” If he just came up here to make me feel even lesser.</p><p>He sighed some as he stared at me. ‘You look like a facking monster you Marimo.’ I growled low at him. That was it. I reached with my tail behind me to my rank with weights. I grabbed one and flung it at him. He widened his eye comical before he kicked the weight away in the wall beside me. “If the only reason for you to come up in my domain is to call me names and to mess with me, get the fuck out of here.” It usually was our way with dealing things. But right now I just could not take it. I was aware I looked like a monster. Knew I would look worse if my horns would grow longer. I did not minded it all, not at all. But I did mind how my crew would look at me. They are my nakama. They are supposed to support and care for me. Like we always did. Like I always did. Then why are they looking at me as if I am a monster! I clenched my jaw shut, my teeth grinding over each other.</p><p>Sanji tucked a cigarette between his lips and lightened it up before he slowly went closer. He took a drag as he opened a window and blew the smoke out of it. He looked thoughtful, as if not knowing what to say. ‘How did this happen?’ I snorted. “Were you deaf back then? The first mate bitten me, remember?” He looked annoyed. ‘I mean how? Was it like… that the bite changed you or what? Or I don’t know, was it in his saliva?’ I shrugged. “Those are my questions as well. I don’t know. Maybe it was in his blood. I did get some of his blood on me, could have gone in my wounds.”</p><p>He frowned some. ‘I highly doubt it. If that would have been the case more of those Skull Pirates would have been like that, right? Is it just the tail and… fangs? Or did you grow more weird shit?’ I huffed some. “Remember the file?” He gave a small nod. Without a pardon I grabbed his hand and tugged it in my hair. He looked ready to complain about that move, until apparently he felt the little bulbs.</p><p>He widened his eye and reached both hands in my hair to tug me closer before he went to take a look. ‘The fuck did you do?!’ He was eyeing and rubbing the sensitive parts of my horns. Were sensitive because I filed them of course. “I filed them so you guys would not notice them that soon.” He gave a harsh tug at my hair. ‘Why the fack?!’ I growled some. “Because you guys were not ready for this!” I wanted to tug my head back, but his sudden gentle touches around and on my horns made me stilt and wait what he was up to.</p><p>‘...you idiot. Don’t hurt yourself for something like that. Why don’t you let them grow?’ I eyed him some. Tracing my horn gently. ”...was planning to do that yeah.” I mumbled. Because no matter what I had become, or was starting to show. I wanted the others to accept me, so I can accept it as well.</p><p>But most important… I wanted that Sanji would accept me as well. Not give me those looks with disgust, like now. Closing my eye and let him touch my horns some more.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Acceptance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fitting in had never been a problem, until they found out about my demon features. I was right about Luffy, when he had come back and noticed me being… different than usual. He had ran over and touched my tail and horns some. Had not allowed him to touch my fangs, maybe that would turn him into whatever I was as well so. Could not risk that.</p><p>He had been confused, asked if I was still their nakama and if my dream was different now. After I had told him my dream was still the same and that of course I was still their nakama, he had left again, pleased with my answer.</p><p>Brook and Usopp their reactions had been what I had expected. Scared. Usopp had screamed as his knees shook badly. He then ran off to who knows where, only to come back with his cross that he had since Thriller Bark. Holding it at me. As if that would hold me back. Brook had been scared as well. Not as bad as Usopp but still… What hurted was that Chopper was still looking scared at me as well, and that he kept an eye on me as if to make sure that I would not hurt the others.</p><p>Mealtimes sucked the most. It was quieter from what I was used to. Luffy was still Luffy. And Sanji was still all over Nami and Robin. But the others were mostly silent and watching me. And you could just feel tension increasing when I would reach for my drink and such.</p><p>I even had made Usopp faint. Which is not even such a hard task, but I did not even do it on purpose. I had been trying to act like my usual self, and was napping against the mast. I had left my tail out since the cat was out of the bag. So what use would hiding it be? Anyway, at some point Usopp had walked by and had accidentally stepped on my tail. Waking me up with a hiss as I held it, which showed him my fangs. He had screamed and paled before he just… fainted. Chopper had quickly come, giving me some nervous looks as he checked on Usopp. He stopped giving me those looks when I moved up to the crows-nest.</p><p>How could I accept myself if the others did not accept me? They were not giving me a chance.</p><p>It was even so bad that it seemed like most were not even able to peacefully sleep when I was around. So I would even take some midnight scrolls on deck and then just sleep it off in a corner or in the crows-nest.</p><p>Since when had I become so pathetic…?</p><p>At one cold night I had gone into the empty galley with my blanket around my shoulders. After breaking open the fridge I took some beer and sat on the couch there. Looking out of the porthole I nursed my drink slowly, and before I knew it I had fallen asleep there.</p><p>I had slowly woken up as I felt something in my hair. No… someone was caressing my hair some. Sometimes even letting their long slender fingers touch horns. They had grown again. Were now barely sticking out of my hair, so the crew could spot them now as well. Another thing on their ‘to watch out for’ list. I had laid dead silent, pretending to be sleeping as I enjoyed the attention. Wondering who was giving me this warm feeling. Even if I could guess from the fingers who it was. I could recognize them anywhere.</p><p>The fingers left my hair way to soon again and headed to the kitchen to start on making breakfast. Even if I had liked it, I was confused why he had done that. He had looked disgusted at me after all. Then again… he had said that was for the blood on me. Maybe he had spoken the truth.</p><p>After a few minutes I had just opened my eye to watch Sanji cook. He slightly hummed some as he was cutting some fruits. Surely for a fruit salad. Or to make fruit smoothies for the girls. I had soon left the galley to let him work in peace so I could train some. Now that I had an extra limb, a tail. I was going to make sure that I could use it. As I could not perfectly orientate it.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>It was a few days later again. The crew were… I would not say they were used to me being a demon or whatever I was. But they were getting used to the new features that I had. Did not mean they were okay with it tho.</p><p>Chopper had taken blood so now and then from me, to see how I got it and how to cure it. He thought it was a decease. I had just silently let him take it, hoping that would be the best way to show him I was still me and that they could still trust me.</p><p>We were at a quick stop at a little inhabited island to spend the night there. There were just some trees and that was it. And even if there was nothing here, I was glad to have an opportunity to get off the ship.</p><p>I was just on my way to the galley where the others were, when I stilled and frowned at the hushed voices inside. They were talking as if trying to keep a certain someone out of it… Unless it’s not to keep that one out of it, but to talk about that one. I had wanted to barge in until I heard my name fall. Pressing my ear against the door I eavesdropped.</p><p>‘-but we don’t know if he is dangerous or not.’ Usopp said. ‘The only thing dangerous about that shit head is his ability to get lost.’ I could hear Sanji say. ‘Yeah but what if it is contagious, I don’t want to become… whatever he is.’ Some silence fell. ‘What if we put him in quarantine? Could build something like that.’ My heart dropped. What…? ‘As long as it won’t be too expensive. Ah what am I even saying! We need solutions, a plan.’ Blinking I looked down at the floor. ‘M-Maybe I can run some more blood tests. Perhaps I can find out at least something useful that will help.’ Huh… Chopper wants more blood. ‘I do understand why swordsman-san went to bookstores. For information. Perhaps we just have to wait until the answer comes to us.’ Usopp let out a whine. ‘What if that answer will bite us?!’</p><p>Closing my eye I pulled back. So… they were clueless about me huh? Just like me. But they are now also talking about locking me up. Ugh… great. I had wanted to tell them that I was going on the island. But never mind that, I am just going to do that anyway.</p><p>I jumped off the ship and just walked some over the beach. Was slowly turning to evening. I bet Sanji will make a big feast on the beach. That we will all sleep on the beach in our sleeping bags. Drink booze and let the others get drunk. Nami would keep up with me, as the rest would dance around. Usopp would tell one of his made up stories.</p><p>Stopping I stared into the water, my horns slightly peeing out. Squatting down I eyed myself some. I gave a small smile, seeing my fangs poke out. It made me stop smiling. My tail slowly swayed some over the sand.</p><p>I just… need to clear my head. And come up with a solution. Why are they so scared of me? My new features? Which are now not even that new anymore. What if I just hide them again? Grabbing my tail I wrapped it around my waist, tugging my haramaki over it. I could start filing my horns again. Even if it hurts. If it will make them stop looking and talking about it like that, I guess it would be worth it. Maybe I could file my fangs some as well.</p><p>Straightening up I kept my gaze on the water I just got lost in my own thoughts. That was until I noticed in the water someone else coming to stand beside me. I kept staring at the water tho. Trusting the other to break the silence if he thought it was needed.</p><p>‘...this might be a stupid question, but you overheard us, didn’t you?’ I shrugged some. “Guess so.” Sanji frowned some. ‘Did your hearing increase as well?’ I shifted my gaze some to look beside me at him. “No, but when I wanted to go in, my name was being said loudly. And when I heard quarantine I was not really in the mood to get in anymore.” He nodded some.</p><p>‘They are trying you know?’ I frowned some. ‘Trying to accept this all.’ I rolled my eye. “You mean to accept me. The one they have trusted for years.” I began to slowly walk again, trusting him to follow if he was not done yet. And as I guessed, he was not.</p><p>‘It difficult okay?’ I gave him a look as if saying ‘you are talking bullshit and you know it’. He sighed. ‘Look. When you think you know someone and that one changes… it becomes different.’ I growled some. “I. Did. Not. Change. I just grew a tail and horns. But I am still the facking same person!” I huffed. ‘I… am beginning to realize that as well. The thing is, the others are trying to do that as well. But it is a bit hard for them.’ No shit Sherlock. Had not noticed that. “Your point?” I stopped walking, staring some ahead. ‘Stay who you are and give them time.’ I gave a small nod.</p><p>There was something else nagging at me. Since when were we like this? So… friendly and understanding towards each other? Normally we would fight or argue. Unless he did not think I was worthy of that anymore… “Since when are you so friendly and understanding huh?” He rolled his eyes. ‘Since you can listen for more than 5 seconds. You ungrateful asshole.’ At least he still called me names.</p><p>‘And something else.’ I let out a chocked noise when he stack his hand in my haramaki, not having expected that move. But I blinked stupidly as he just tugged my tail out of there. ‘Don’t hide from us. Just… be your usual self and show us these… things.’ I stared some at him. “...I call them demonic features.” He gave me a thoughtful look as he still held my tail some. ‘Is that what they are? You a demon now?’ I shrugged some. “I don’t have a clue. But I have to call them something right?” Nodding he let my tail go again. ‘Guess so.’</p><p>He soon headed back to prepare for the barbecue and I followed him as I wanted to be useful. Helping him drag the stuff to the beach. I trained my tail some in between as well, carrying stuff with that as well. Soon we had the stuff set up and Sanji began to do his magic as I sat down close by.</p><p>The barbecue slowly started, the others slowly joined as well. They did notice me, but they did their own things as we usual did in these situations. They would drink and eat. So did I. Then I would watch them doing strange shit. I had a feeling that they knew that I had heard them as well, as they gave me some looks. As if to check I had not taken it too hard. But whatever, by now I was getting used to their harsh words. If they were able to relax around me here, then I would know everything was still okay.</p><p>Luffy had jumped over to ask me where I had gone off. Pouting and saying he wanted to come along with the adventure as well. After telling him I had just taken a walk by the shoreline he seemed satisfied tho. He was still very interested in touching my horns since they are bigger now, but after that he went to Usopp and Chopper again.</p><p>Soon Robin came to me as well while I was drinking some booze. Making sure to keep my drink close. Was not going to risk for someone else to drink from it. What if my saliva would change them into what I had become? I would never have forgiven myself. Robin had given one of her known smiles as she held a bottle of sake out to me. Saying both she and Sanji thought I had deserved it. So after finishing the booze I went to drink that, savoring the taste. Was one of the better ones as well. Very tasty.</p><p>Some of the crew were finally showing or letting me know that they were okay with me. That we were still okay. That nothing had changed and that I was still the same.</p><p>After some hours most had dropped down to the sand. Some of them were in the sleeping bags. Sanji had gone to the Sunny to clean up while the girls were quietly talking in their sleeping bags. Guess I was the last one that was still awake. I had finished the bottle of sake a while ago and had gone to drinking regular booze again as I just thought some and stared some ahead. When Sanji came back he had some drinks for the girls and some wine from himself. I had expected him to… I don’t know. Accompany the girls or do something else. But he sat down with me. After I had given him a look that he shrugged off, we sat in a comfortable silence as we both nursed our drinks and stared some ahead at our sleeping nakama.</p><p>Even when our drinks were empty at some point, we kept sitting together. Making me relax more and more. It was as if his presents was soothing me in a way. I was not sure what he was trying to accomplish like this. But whatever it was, it was making me feel good now. At some point we joined the others in our own sleeping bags tho. But even if, I kept staring at the stars for a while more. My mind was peacefully empty of any negative thoughts now. Smiling I dozed off.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Things were working out after all. Most of the crew were starting to relax again around me. They now understood that I was still the same. Some still gave me wary looks so now and then. But I knew that was not for me but for my features. I mean my horns were still growing, being clearly visible. Just like my tail was clearly visible. Instead of hiding them I was starting to get used to them and even trained my tail to get better used to it. And to have better use of it.</p><p>The only one who was still a bit spooked was Usopp, what a surprise. Our personal scared cat. The others got a good laugh out of it when I once kept staring at him with mealtime, waiting for him to break and look back at me. Only to see me smirk with my fangs at him. He had paled and screamed. Then he stuttered that the great pirate Usopp once fought 1000 demons at once. That had been a bit funny yeah. And the others had gotten a good laugh out of it as well so.</p><p>Now I was out on the deck lifting some dumbbells. To train my tail some move I had tied a rope to the swing and was loosely tugging some at it to make it swing. Since Chopper was on the swing, he was having a nice time as he was reading another one of his books.</p><p>Even if the crew had been… skeptical, scared, whatever you want to call it of me. Chopper had kept testing my blood and reading books about abnormal medical nature. Hoping to find some things out. Which was not much… He did tell me that whatever it was that happened to me, it was not contagious at least. So that was something. So if I accidentally bite, bleed or vomit on someone else. Not a problem. I say vomiting because of saliva that is in it. Not like I will just drool over someone.</p><p>‘Hey Zoro?’ Chopper mumbled after a while of swinging. I hummed some, letting him know I was all ears. ‘I uhm… want to apologize. Both for being so mean to you. But also for not able to help you.’ I frowned some. ‘I mean. I am a doctor. But… what kind of doctor am I if I am not even able to help you…? I don’t know how to fix you.’ I stopped swinging the swing and looked over my shoulder as I heard him sniff some. ‘I am terrible.’ Ah damn… Dropping the dumbbells, I let go of the swing and went to face him. “If with terrible you uhm… mean terrible amazing. Or terrible awesome, then yeah you are.” I gave him a small smile, not really daring to fully smile in case my fangs would scare him off… again. “You are doing your best right?” He gave a nod. ‘Of course I am! But…’ I shook my head. “No buts Chopper. You are doing your best. But its okay.” He frowned some at me. ‘It is…?’ I nodded. “Yeah. Because how do you want to help me? With knowledge that I probably won’t understand? Or you want to get the horns, fangs and tail away? Because if that is the case… then I am good.”</p><p>He had dropped the book on the grassy deck as he stared at me with wide eyes. ‘You don’t want to turn back…?’ I huffed some. “It’s not that I don’t want to. But I am okay with how I am right now. It has benefits as well. You got your devil fruit ability right?” He nodded. Of course he had yeah… “Would you want it gone if you had the chance?” He frowned as he thought about it, he then shook his head. ‘It makes me the person who I am today.’ I nodded. “Exactly. And I guess it’s the same with me. Even if it is still all pretty new for me. It made me who I am today. It made me stronger and faster. And who knows what else.” </p><p>I looked up at the sky when Chopper stayed silent. Thinking about my words. “I am okay with who I am. With what I have become. Everything I have done so far is to get stronger. This was not intentional, but I don’t see it as a curse either. I have accepted it.” I smiled some.</p><p>Blinking I looked down at Chopper when he hugged me. ‘I am so glad you are okay Zoro!’ Chuckling I sat down and hugged him some back. ‘We had been so worried! Not only about our safety, but also about you. If it was affecting you. If you were still you. But I am a 100% sure that you are. And that you are not having any negative side effects.’ I patted his hat some as I listened to him ramble about what had could happen to me. Could have gotten things like from Aids to Zygomycosis and everything that was in between.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Later that night while the rest was sleeping, except for Brook who was on watch, I was leaning on the railing and just looking some over the ocean. A small smile on my lips as I felt much better again then the last couple of days. Knowing the others were slowly accepting me. Accepting my changes.</p><p>I did not bother to look beside me when I felt a familiar presence beside me. The click of a lighter came from that one before some smoke was being exhaled.</p><p>‘So...’ Mumbled Sanji. “So… What?” I cocked an eyebrow. ‘You seem happy. Or well, as if a mosshead like you can be happy. You seem… more at ease.’ I hummed some. “I guess I am.” The silence stretched some as he took another drag and went to lean more comfortable against the railing. ‘Why?’ I rolled my eye. “Wouldn’t you like to know swirly-brow?”</p><p>I stared some ahead. I knew that after all the conversations we have had lately, that I could trust him and that he would not laugh at me. “...I guess just because the others have started slowly accept me. And because of that, I am able to accept myself as well. Not that I did not already. But… you all are my nakama. Whatever comes out of your mouths, if I like it or not, I take that to heart. ...if it’s serious that is. And this had been a heavy step forwards for everyone. Even… for me.” I shrugged some. </p><p>He hummed some. ‘So that means you are ready again huh?’ Ready…? Before I could ask what he was talking about, I was kicked across the deck. A feral smirk came on my face. “Oh, I am ready.” My tail swayed some as I unsheathed my katana's and then charged at him. I blocked and countered. Defended and attacked. We were practically dancing around each other as we both grinned. Both having a great time.</p><p>Had been too long since we did this. I ducked under his kick, swung my blade at his side, only to have him block that and jumped back before he jumped in the air. Crossing my katana’s I blocked and rolled away for his next kick. I was more strong and agile, but I was keeping it down for now. Feeling good and at ease to be at the same levels as him. To keep up with him. Why overpower him when I can challenge him.</p><p>Suddenly a dark shadow loomed above the both of us before we both were punched onto the deck. We both immediately had big eggs on our heads. ‘Do you two have any idea what time it is!?’ Nami yelled at us, as if she was scolding children. ...is that a trick question. ‘We are terribly sorry Nami-swan.~’ Sanji said as he noodle danced around her. What else had I expected from that idiot? I scowled some but then could not help but blink at her. She… had sucker punched us. Me. On my head where my horns were. Like old times as if nothing had changed.</p><p>I held in the smile I wanted to make, changing it for a scowl as I went up and sheathed my katana’s again. “Yeah yeah, was heading to bed anyway. ...you witch.” I mumbled as I walked away towards the men’s bunker room. Only when I was laying in the dark did I started to smile some.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Eternal Pose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They say if you want a rainbow you have to deal with the rain. And that after rain comes sunshine. And I was looking forwards to that as we were in a huge storm right now. We were tying the sails up as the wind howled and the rain rapidly fell down. The storm had come out of nowhere, making the sky look ominous. Lightning flashed around us and thunder roared. Some whirlpools were in the water around us as seakings were hiding at the bottom of the sea to stay out of it.</p><p>My tail came in handy right now for extra stability. But the rain made our eyesight terrible. Nami was trying to yell instructions above it all. We were able to understand what she said, but bearable. Chopper had grabbed the helmet while the rest ran around to secure everything.</p><p>The wind picked up, tearing a piece of sail we had not yet secured. I cursed some as I quickly tied the sail I was working on and quickly climbed to the other one. Some lightning struck in the ocean close by us. God damn it.</p><p>From the corner of my eye I could see that Usopp was helping me with the sail, to make the job go faster. The wind was picking up again and hail was now starting to come down as well.</p><p>Suddenly Usopp let out a yelp. Snapping my head towards him I noticed he was slipping because of the wet mast and fell off of it, heading towards the ocean. Nami screamed his name.</p><p>Oh no you don’t! With my agility I dashed towards him and could just reach for his nose. The thing was… I was only holding on to the ship with my tail. Which was still a bit weak. ‘My nose! My nose! It’s going to come off!’ I could feel my tail starting to slip as some of the crew tried to get to us. I knew they would not make it. But I also knew there was not going to be two persons in the ocean. I gave a quick look at the deck before I threw Usopp towards the rest, just before my tail slipped. ‘Zoro!’ I could hear my name from a few before I fell into the ice-cold water.</p><p>When I came up with a gasp the Sunny was already a bit away from me. Not even a second later I went under again because of the harsh ocean. I was on my own now. Had to get to an island and hope for them to find me. ...somehow. With Nami her ability, I am sure they will.</p><p>I could not even see what was up and down anymore. Everything was dark. I flinched when something touched my tail and looked around in the darkness. Only to be greeted by a face full of a certain blonde. His blue eye stared at me, could swear he looked relieved. Since we were being pulled away from each other by the currents he grabbed my hand tightly and tugged me up. When we breached the surface we both took a big gulp of air before we went under again.</p><p>We just waited while we held on to each other. No matter how much pride we had. We both did not wanted to let go and then to loose each other. When needed we went to get air but other than that, we just let the currents take us along. Guessing that would be the best and easiest for Nami to find us.</p><p>At some point we came to more shallow water and sharp rocks came into our view. We tried to evade them but a sudden movement from the ocean threw us against it. Sanji’s grip loosened some before he lost consciousness. Grabbing hold of him I held him secure against my chest, my tail around him. Did not wanted to lose him to the ocean. And not let him have any more damage.</p><p>It went well for a while until I took a big hit against a rock. A high peep came into my ears as my vision blurred some. My hold on Sanji faltered as I lost consciousness as well.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Gasping I shot up, which was a bad thing because a wave of nausea hit me. I blinked the stars out of my vision and turned my gaze at the rough ocean that was lapping around and taking everything it could. I was seated in shallow water at a shoreline of… an island?</p><p>I mentally checked myself for wounds. Beside some scratched I luckily had nothing threatening. Getting up I looked better around and wide my eye at another body laying at the shoreline. Sanji…</p><p>“Sanji!” I quickly went towards him and went on my knees beside him, eyeing him some. Looks like his shoulder was dislocated. But that was not my biggest worry. ...he was not breathing! I placed my ear on his chest, checking for his heartbeat, which was soft and slow. While my own felt like it would burst out of my chest at any moment.</p><p>“Oi you fucker! Why the fack where you even in the ocean! You have a dead wish?!” Chopper had once given us a quick CPR course so we knew what to do if we ever needed it. Lifting his chin some up I stared at his pale lips, wondering how long we had been laying here. How long he had been like this. Hoping I was not too late. Hoping… not to lose him I guess.</p><p>Pushing the thoughts away I pressed my lips over his and gave him some air. Pulling some back I whipped his bangs out of his face and did it again. I then placed my hands together over his chest and started to give some heart compresses. Then went back to give him air.</p><p>Come on Sanji… You can’t give up now. You still have to find All Blue. You have to be there when Luffy becomes Pirate King. Hell, who else will take care of our meals? Who else will have my back in fights? Who else I have to fight with? Verbal or nonverbal? With swords or with words? What I did not know was that I was saying those thoughts out loud.</p><p>A few seconds later tho Sanji began to cough up some water. I carefully moved him on his side, seeing him coughing up more water and taking gulps of air. “Easy.” I mumbled as I rubbed his back some, feeling him shiver. I grabbed his hand when he wanted to grab his dislocated shoulder. “Let it be. Will fix that in a minute.” I mumbled, feeling his hold on my hand tighten. Yeah drowning hurts huh?</p><p>‘Wha… What happened?’ He said in a raspy voice. “Hell if I know. But knowing you, you freaking nosedived into the ocean. Just like I did.”  I mumbled as I shifted to sit on my ass beside him. ‘…the storm.’ I gave a hum. “Guess you slipped and fell into the ocean as well.” He stayed silent. “...you fell into the ocean right? By accident, right?” His gaze went to me, then to our hands. To him holding my hand. He quickly let go as he gave a nod. ‘Yeah… Accident.’ He mumbled. Now I looked skeptical at him, but let it be.</p><p>“Oi cook, going to pop your shoulder back now.” He gave a small nod. I grabbed his shoulder with both hands and easily popped it back in place. He let out a high yelp that we would both pretend that it had never happened.</p><p>Letting him lay so he could get himself together I went up and quickly explore around. Well… this sucked. It was a small island with… nothing.  No trees, no fruits or animals. Not even a lake. Just sand! And one rock, amazing. ...what were we going to eat. How were we going to get warm? A few days with no food, sure. But with no water? ...the crew had better find us fast.</p><p>Going back to Sanji I eyed him some as he was sitting up. He looked up and cocked his head some. “You want the good news or the bad news first?” He frowned some. ‘The bad news?’ Of course he would. “There is nothing but sand on this island.” He widened his eye some. ‘...and the good news?’ I smirked some. “When we die there will be something here.” He rolled his eye but suddenly looked more… uneasy. Frowning I eyed him some. “You okay?” he narrowed his eye at me. ‘Of course I am you shithead! I am not weak.’ I huffed, annoyed by that answer. “I know.”</p><p>A while later I sat on the rock, staring at the ocean. Sanji sat down on the sand by me. Our clothes were still wet, as we did not really have a way to dry them. The ocean was still pretty rough, but it looks like it was slowly clearing up. Even if the island had nothing, we were pretty lucky for finding it in the first place. If we hadn't, our chances for survival would have been slim. Sanji would have drowned for sure...</p><p>My gaze went to Sanji when he leaned his head back against my thigh. He was panting and slightly shivering. “...hey.” I mumbled. He slightly shifted his head to look at me, his gaze a bit glassy. ‘What…?’ Frowning I placed a hand on his forehead, had guessed it right, feverish. “You okay?” He hummed some and closed his eye. You are not…</p><p>He groaned some when I pushed his head away from me. Sitting down beside him I eyed him some. He looked questionable at me. “Just get your ass over here.” Now he looked offended tho. ‘I don’t need your help. Not weak.’ I casted my eye up at the sky. “I know.” He did lean back against me with his back. Could now feel how cold he was. He probably thought I would not notice it, which was probably stupid from him… but he grabbed my tail and slightly wrapped it around himself. First of all, my tail is a part of me, as if I would not feel that… I wrapped my tail a bit better around him. Secondly, that thin and little thing won’t give him enough warmth.</p><p>After some more shivers wracked through his body and he started to doze off, I went to shift, trying not to jostle him to much as I wrapped an arm around him, letting him lean against my chest. He slightly opened his eye some, looking some ahead. ‘Are you now my warmth supply Marimo-kun?’ I snorted. Marimo-kun?  “I highly doubt that.” I mumbled, but hoped that it was helping him.</p><p>Thanks to the fever his face was now slightly flushed as well. ‘Bet you are the one that needs more warmth...’ He mumbled. I just hummed. ‘If you need more just tell me… I’m a great warmth source...’ His skinny ass a warmth source…? He was always the one that got the most easily cold. He did not say it of course. But whenever we came close to a winter island he was the first to tug a sweater and coat on. I looked amused down to him. “Well then, you better keep me warm huh?” He gave a small nod as he shifted to get more comfortable. ‘Will warm you up...’ Sure Sanji.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day the weather was clear. Sanji was still feverish. I sat in the sand, keeping an eye out for if I saw a familiar ship. Or any ship at all. Sanji was laying curled up beside me, with his head on my thigh. Was bad that I could not give him more warmth.</p><p>My stomach made a grumbling noise that I ignored. ‘...you hungry.’ Came a mumble from below. “Yeah I am.” I nodded. ‘...then eat.’ I looked down at him. “There is nothing here to eat, remember? Just sand.” He stilled, as if he was just remembering that. ‘...we will starve. ...we will starve again.’ Again…? Frowning I eyed him. ‘Why… Why did it happen again. Thought we escaped the rock.’ I could feel his shiver increasing. “What the fack are you talking about? We… I never starved before?” Well I had in the past. But he can’t know that.</p><p>Back at Naval Base Town I had scared some dogs away that were after a girl. Those dogs had been from Helmeppo, who was the son from Captain Morgan, the one that owned that town. Helmeppo had made a deal with me, a promise. If I could survive a month at the pillory he would let me go. I had been at my ninth day without food, when Luffy came and untied me. Telling me that the promise that Helmeppo had made, he had never intended to keep. Was going to be killed. For some unknown reasons, I joined Luffy’s crew. Being the first one. And became the first mate.</p><p>Frowning I looked at Sanji who just stared at my stomach. Looking like he was freaking out on the inside. ‘Can’t do that again...’ He mumbled. ‘...I will starve to dead. No food. I’m hungry. ...I’m starving.’ He was overreacting! It had only been a few hours! “Sanji, calm down!” He flinch some. “It has only been a few hours. We are hungry yeah because normally we would have had breakfast right now. But we are not starving. We are doing okay, right? You are alright.” He began to mumble some quietly. Leaning down I heard him say ‘I’m alright.’ A few times. ...was this the fever? Was he a bit delusional, or was there more to it. Amazing… We were on an island and he was going insane.</p><p>“...” Huffing I eyed him some. “Why don’t you go and sleep. I’m sure our nakama are looking for us.” He blinked some. ‘Our… nakama. Ah yeah. But of course.’ He mumbled as if he had forgotten that. Now he definitely was worrying me… Probably the fever.</p><p>Sometime later I went to walk some around, had let Sanji be as he was sleeping. Our clothes had slowly dried, which was a good thing since it was basically the only way to keep us warm. I kicked some sand away. Shitty Island. Hope the crew will come soon tho. I kicked some more sand away as I had nothing else to do. My gaze then went to Sanji his laying form. Huffing I made my way back.</p><p>I blinked when I saw something shiny. Hm? Going towards the source I went to pick it up. Hoping for something useful. Frowning I picked up the thing, noticing it was an Eternal Pose. I whipped the sand off of it, slowly relieving the name that was on it. Takara no Tsubasa Island. This was Japanese. Treasure Wings Island…? Treasure huh? Better keep this for Nami. When they get our asses the witch will probably demand some money for all the effort. Putting the eternal pose in my pocket I headed back to Sanji.</p><p>Eyeing Sanji some I sat down by him. ‘There’s my… warmth supply...’ He mumbled. ‘Marimo-kun...’ His gaze went to me. ‘Can you… be my air supply as well…?’ I tried to keep my face straight, which failed some as I gave him a ‘bullshit comes out of your mouth’ look. I mean sure, this probably sucked for him. But it’s obvious that the fever is affecting him.</p><p>“...how can I even be your air supply?” He gave me a small smile. “...hell no Sanji.” I sighed. “Can be your warmth supply tho.” He nodded. “Get up.” He slowly sat up and leaned his head against me. Wrapping my arms around him I held him against me. ‘Marimo-kun...’ Shut up. He nuzzled up against me. “Stop moving around so much.” He looked up at me before he lifted his hands up, touching my horns some. I blinked at him. “...having fun?” He shifted some again, burying his face in my neck with his hands still on my horns. Yeah this was probably worse. Feeling him panting and heated breath in my neck. I looked some down at him, seeing him doze off again, his hands holding my horns some. You are a strange one Sanji...</p><p>Hours went by. The day turned into night, which was colder. I made sure to keep Sanji warm and against me as he shivered. The night slowly turned into day again. I watched the sun slowly rising. And blinked as I saw a dot at the horizon. Hm? I slowly wide my eye as the dot got bigger. “Sanji… I’m pretty sure we are going to get picked up.” I mumbled waking Sanji up with it. ‘Hm…?’</p><p>We both stared at the growing dot. I began to chuckle as I noticed the dot turning into a ship. A big one. The Thousand Sunny. “They have found us huh?” Sanji hummed some. “Bet Nami and Robin can take care of you.” Sanji went to sit up more. Of course he would. He can’t have the crew see us together so civil. They would just ask weird and stupid questions. Probably thinking we were suddenly hooking up together or something because we are not fighting. But why should we? We were… getting along lately. And Sanji looked like he would fall over anytime. No he was not fragile or weak. But he could use the break.</p><p>After a while we were both back on the Sunny. Everyone was relieved to see the both of us. Sanji went with Chopper to the infirmary. Better safe than sorry was what Chopper had said before he took him along to run tests on him.</p><p>Meanwhile I was in the galley stuffing some bread and soup down as I told the crew about what had happened. I blinked before I took the eternal pose out with my tail and held it out to Nami. ‘...you found an eternal pose on the island?’ I nodded as I stuffed more soup in my mouth. She took it and went to read what was on it. ‘Tak...ara no Tsubasa Island…?’ She frowned. ‘What does it mean?’ I smirked at her, exposing my fangs at her. “Treasure Wings Island.”  She immediately got Berry signs in her eyes. Luffy’s eyes lit up as well, but with stars. ‘I smell adventure!’</p><p>I know what our next destination is going to be. ‘We are setting sail to Treasure Wings Island!’ Nami exclaimed as she shot up. The rest cheered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yeah I did say I would upload every Saterday, I dont know why but I was really not in the mood to open up my laptop for it and such. No worries I wont quit or anything. With without further delay, enjoy the newest chapter.~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sanji was soon released again from the infirmary. Immediately diving in the galley again to cook up a storm. Luffy had demanded a banquet to celebrate our return. He would always find a reason to have a banquet and a party… Nami would not always approve, but oh well. And besides, to celebrate our return? It’s not like we had left the crew or gone away. We had just been waiting on an island. Anyway, everyone was up for that idea just so they could have food from Sanji again. Nami and Robin had cooked in our absence. I still remember Nami her cooking skills from before we met Sanji. It was nothing special. As long as they won’t let Luffy cook, it’s all fine with me.</p><p>I was now trying to nap. For some reason the places I had picked were in the way of the others. When I had tried on the deck, Luffy had crashed into me when he went off the slide. When I moved to another spot the swing kept hitting me. Napping against the mast, Usopp stepped on my tail. Down at the aquarium Brook was busy on the piano, so I was not really in the mood this time to sit there.</p><p>Don’t ask me why, but I ended up sleeping in a corner in the galley. Or well I was planning to, but until now I was just sitting and listening to Sanji. He was humming a soft tune. I guess sometimes napping in the galley was not such a bad idea. It was quiet and comfortable here; if you scratch away those times that Luffy would barge in, demanding food. But that’s nothing compared to the shit he pulls on deck. Sanji would usually give me a nasty comment, not wanting the kitchen to smell like sweat and such. But today, he had just given me a look before he continued with preparing food.</p><p>After a few minutes I noticed how silence it suddenly was in here. Sanji had stopped humming. If it were not for his aura and presence that I felt, I would have thought he had left the galley. But what was he doing? Was not bothered with opening my eye to see, was comfortable so.</p><p>I did not have to wait long until he went to move again, walking towards me. He stopped before me. The fack does he want…? If he was going to kick me awake again I would cut his tie off.</p><p>What I did not expect was a hand slowly coming in my hair and touching my horns some. ‘Hey shithead.’ Opening my eye I stared up at him. ‘They are still growing.’ I snorted. “I know. Why are you even touching them?” He pulled his hand quickly back. ‘I… was just trying to wake you up.’ I highly doubt that. He could have expected that I was awake. And instead of a kick some soft touches? Like hell that would wake me up. I stared at him before I sighed. “I did not say you can’t touch them you know? Just wanted to know why you do that.” He looked hesitant before he carefully touched my horns again.</p><p>“You like them or something?” He frowned some before he gave a small nod. ‘Do you even feel this?’ I snorted. “Barely.” Alto the more to the base the more I feel it. This… did not feel bad. Just strange to see him do this. He had this… smile on his face as he ran his fingers over the horns. “...you got a horn fetish?”</p><p>A second later I laid splayed out on the deck against the railing. ‘You… You fucker!’ Sanji had yelled from the doorway before slamming it shut. Rubbing the egg on the back of my head I stared at the galley while the rest ignored me, used to us having fights. Well, I got my answer tho. He liked horns. Mine horns that is. You don’t see him screwing around with Chopper his horns. I was unsure what to do with that information. But I guess I would see where things were going.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>We were slowly getting closer to Takara no Tsubasa. Nami said it was going to be a tropical island. Which was fine with the rest of us. It was obvious we were getting closer towards it as the weather got warmer. We were all wearing summer clothes. And me? I had ditched the upper clothes department, just sitting comfy with shorts on. Had planned to take a small nap. But my eye caught the attention of the others.</p><p>Sitting comfortable against the mast I eyed our lively crew go around and gather things, being their joyful and enthusiastic selves. I had a feeling they were up to something again. Not sure</p><p>I eyed Franky some who went to set up a volleyball net in the middle of the grass deck. Ah, they were going to play volleyball again? We had played that game a couple of times. It was not really my kind of game, but it was fun to watch them play around.</p><p>Brook volunteered to be the referee while the rest of the crew went to split up in two groups. The girls even managed to get Sanji to join. Of course he would when they ask. I rolled my eye when he danced around the girls, telling them he would join them and make sure to protect them and win. To his joy he could join their team together with Franky. Which means Luffy, Chopper and Usopp were the other team. And this was probably going to be a weird match, like usually.</p><p>‘But this is unfair!’ Usopp said as he pointed out that it was 3 versus 4. Luffy had a thoughtful look on his face. ‘Zoro! Join our team!’ I stared at him, not in the mood to join them. My tail swaying slightly. I was about to answer, I don’t think so. But Sanji opened his big mouth. ‘Or are you afraid of losing, you moss for brains?’ He smirked at me. Narrowing my eye I went up. “Alright, I’m in.”</p><p>Joining Luffy, Usopp and Chopper I wrapped my tail around my waist and tugged it in my haramaki, not wanting it to get in the way, or that the others would trip or step on it. Soon after that, we started the match.</p><p>We played volleyball yeah. But since Sanji joined, we had bended the rules a bit. All the rules were still the same, but Sanji was allowed to use his legs instead of hands.  Since they were holy to him.</p><p>It went well. Both teams scored some points and to be honest, I was having fun as well with the rest. Moments like these proved how close we all were. If it was playing ridiculous games like these, or in battles. We could count on each other. After another point was scored it was Chopper his turn to serve. Usopp and Chopper gave each other a look. As if they already had a plan. Chopper served, the ball went into the air. Usopp went more towards the net and jumped up, ready to spike and score. ‘Usopp! Score settle shot!’ He said, as if it was an attack move. But the ball never hit the ground.</p><p>I blinked at the sudden pressure on my head. ...no wait, in my horns. There was also this noise… like a balloon that was escaping air. I tried to look up in my horns, but could not spot how or what.</p><p>Some of the crew were laughing. Usopp looked like he would faint at any minute. Luffy was pouting childish at me tho. ‘Zoro broke the ball. You are no fun!’ Frowning I reached up and could feel that the volleyball was stuck in my horns. Sighing I tugged it off of them and eyed it some. Yeah like I could fix this. ‘The match is set. Team A, has won.’ Brook said, to which Nami, Robin, Franky and Sanji cheered. Sanji headed back into the kitchen, to fix us some drinks. And with us I mean fancy drinks for the girls. And some simple lemonade for the rest of us. Not that I would want it any other way. As soon as he wills serve me drinks with straws and little umbrellas in them, I will punch him straight in his face.</p><p>Throwing the deflated volleyball away I noticed they had gotten another ball. Well good for them. They started a new match, this time 3 versus 3. Means Sanji probably won’t join either. Oh well.</p><p>I headed up in the crows-nest. Not sure what I was going to do there yet. Maybe train or meditate. Sitting on the bench I could not help but touch my horns some as I could hear the others laugh and having fun on the deck with their volleyball game. I was not jealous. But it made me think about my horns. ‘Zoro broke the ball. You are no fun.’ Was I no fun? Because of my horns?</p><p>Hearing the hatch opening I looked up, spotting Sanji getting in. ‘Oi moss for brains.’ I narrowed my eye some. “What do you want ero-cook?” He showed me the tray he was holding, a glass with lemonade on it. ‘Since you went up here again… I had to follow you up to bring you your drink.’ I snorted. “You know I can also go down to get my own drink when I want to?” He gave an annoyed look and basically trusted the glass in my face.</p><p>‘Not only a Neanderthal but also an asshole.’ He mumbled. “Said the idiotic cook that is every female their slave.” I mumbled as I emptied the glass. Looking towards him again I had expected him to be… annoyed or at least angry. But he looked amused at me.</p><p>‘Are you jealous Marimo?’ I snorted. “Hell no. Go bother someone else with fancy drinks and flowers.” I waved him off. ‘Marimo-kun?~’ Widing my eye I stared at him. I had not heard that since the island. Did he… remember that? ‘Well that is a funny face. And a good way to shut you up.’ I flipped him off. “Why don’t you jump overboard and drown yourself. Now THAT will be funny.”</p><p>He lowered his head some, his hair hiding his face and expression. ‘...is that what you want?’ I frowned some. Hm? ‘You want me to drown? Again? Do you hate me that much?’ I blinked at him. “What are you talking about?” I had said something that I should not have, didn’t I?</p><p>‘I swallowed a lot of seawater. Could not breathe and was struggling. More water kept rushing into my mouth, it all became black. It… hurted so much. I was sure I was going to die, you know. Then… I could suddenly breathe again. ...you saved me. Now… you want me to drown again? Do you hate me so much that you want me to die?’</p><p>My mouth dropped open as I stared at him. “You serious cook?! What is wrong with you?!” He slowly looked up at me. His gaze sad. ‘What is your problem Zoro...’ What was my problem? What was his?! ‘Do you hate me?’ I blinked at him. “I… I don’t hate you, Sanji. Look, why else would I save you. Why else...” I frowned at him. “...you jumped after me. Didn’t you? You did not slip, no you jumped after me.” He avoided my gaze but nodded.</p><p>“You jumped after me, and drowned. But I also grabbed you and held on to you. Brought you back.” I sighed. “I don’t hate you okay? And I have a feeling you know that as well. You are my nakama. Even if I don’t always like you, and don’t always get along with you, does not mean I hate you. For fack sake Sanji...”</p><p>Sighing I rubbed my face some. “Why do you make things complicated?” I could feel him sit down on the bench beside me. And then could hear the all familiar noise of his lighter turning on to light up his cigarette. ‘So… you don’t hate me, right?’ Since when did we talk about things like these? Then again… he had changed yeah. We had changed. We did talk more and more. “I don’t hate you no.” I looked beside me as he took a drag from his cigarette. “You are good company. And I know you have my back when needed. So… I don’t get why you are acting like this. Okay I should not have said to go drown yourself.” Apparently… “But you don’t need to cry about it.” He gave my shin a kick. ‘I was not crying!’ I gave him a skeptical look. “No you are right, you were sweating out of your eyeballs.”</p><p>He snorted. ‘No it was just… dust. It’s so dusty up in here. Don’t you ever clean it up here? Not only is it dusty up here, but it smells like Marimo sweat! It’s disgusting!’ Now who was hurting whose feelings? “Well someone is ruining it all with his cigarette stink.” I waved a hand in front of my face when he blew smoke towards me. ‘Mossball.’ “Ero-cook.” ‘Moss for brains.’ “Spiral-brow.” He touched his eyebrow some. ‘You Neanderthal!’</p><p>We cursed some forth and back. Seemed to ease the weirdness of our previous conversation. I really don’t hate Sanji. No matter what. I trusted him. Even trusted him with my life. He was a good person. And I had a feeling he felt the same.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>The next day we were all minding our own business when suddenly a tropical island came in sight. Takara no Tsubasa island. Aka Treasure Wings Island. Nami was really hoping for finding a lot of treasure there. From here on it looked like any other tropical island. Lots of palm trees and sand. But also inhabited because of the lack of a town.</p><p>When we came closer we could spot some kind of temple sticking a bit out between the palm trees. So now the question was, were the ones who had built that still here? And how civil were they?</p><p>While we waited to get closer to the island, Sanji made lunch. Not only that, he had also made bento boxes for all of us, so we could go and explore as soon as we docked. It was a good idea since we all knew Luffy would bounce off as soon as he could. But we also knew he would immediately swallow the bento box with the first opportunity that he got.</p><p>Things like that will never change. Unlike some of the others. After Sanji his… emotional outburst, he has been… It’s not that he is avoiding me, but he took some steps back. As if to give himself or me time to, I guess think about things.</p><p>I eyed the so said blonde who was slowly eating his own portion. He must have felt my gaze because not even a second later he lifted his gaze to stare back at me. He gave me a small smile and I gave a nod back. Not really one that smiled that much. ...but Sanji was. Well he was the one to smile at the girls and give lip to the rest. Which he did not… So the next question was, is he okay? I slightly frowned some. Not that I pay too much attention to him, but he had not swooned or danced around the girls today. ...was he getting sick? No, even then he would do that.</p><p>A small kick to my shin, probably from Sanji, made me snap out of it. Can get it, I had been just staring stupidly ahead. After we all finished our food Sanji told Usopp to make a start on the dishes before he headed out to get a smoke. He gave a small tug at my tail as he passed by me.</p><p>Frowning I brought some plates to Usopp before I headed out as well like the rest and went to where Sanji was smoking. Stopping beside him I folded my arms. Since he wanted me to follow, he can start talking. Since I don’t know what he wants from me. I eyed the island some. We were almost there. I wonder if there really are treasures there, and where it would be hidden. Maybe by the temple, or maybe at the most random spot there is, that we can all pass by literally walking over it.</p><p>‘Oi Zoro.’ I gave a grunt, letting him know I was all ears. ‘You really should watch the staring, you know? Some of the crew could have gotten some weird ideas if they had caught you staring at me.’ I eyed him some out of the corner of my eye. “Yeah well, I was just staring because you were acting off.” He frowned some as he took another drag of his cigarette.</p><p>‘I am acting off?’ I gave a nod. “Like… taking your distance a bit I guess.” I shrugged. “You did not even swoon or dance around the girls. ...are you feeling alright cook?” He gave a small smile. ‘I’m fine. You are overthinking things Marimo.’ Was I? “Are you sure?” He gave a small nod. ‘I am just… I need some time okay?’ Time for what…? ‘I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet. I… I don’t know what to do with it so.’ I frowned. “With what?” He gestured some at himself. ‘With me.’</p><p>Turning some to eye him I stared at him. “What is that for kind of bullshit? Not knowing what to do with yourself? How the fack do you even mean that?” Yeah that confused me. He was Sanji. Womanizer and cook who had my back in battles. Who would do anything to please the girls. But also would easily throw his life away if that was needed in battle. Which… I was against. So yeah.</p><p>‘Of course the Neanderthal would not get what I am trying to say. Look… let me explain it so even someone like you can understand it.’ I snorted, but did not go against him. Wondering what would come out of it. ‘I know who I am, and I know what I want, usually that is. Because right now… some thoughts have been going on in my head. Some… strange thoughts that… I never had paid attention to before. So, they rather caught me off guard. And now I am thinking about those thoughts. I want to know… what to do with them. If I should take them serious… Or bury them deep down so no one will ever find out.’ He mumbled.</p><p>“...is it something bad then? That you need to bury them?” He looked a bit uncomfortable. ‘I… don’t know yet.’ Okay…? “Look, you said it were just thoughts right? I can give you a whole speech, but we both know I am not like that. All I can say is… Think about it all you want. But what matters in the end is doing what your guts tells you to do. Or like you all like to say, follow your goddamn heart. Might not be easy at the moment, but you will figure out what it exactly is that you want.” I shrugged.</p><p>He stayed silent for a minute or so as he continued to slowly smoke his cigarette. Exhaling little clouds of smoke. ‘...I guess you are right yeah. Since when did you became so smart? Marimo-kun?~’ I snorted at the new nickname. “That’s not called being smart, but being the obvious. And cut the Marimo-kun out. It’s weird.” He smirked at me. ‘Ahw. Alight then, Marimo-chan.’ I stared at him with a blank look. “...chan?”</p><p>Unsheathing Shusui I pointed it towards him as my tail swayed some from side to side. “Another chan and I will turn you into kebab!” But Sanji just laughed. As if it was a joke, as if not taking me serious. But then again, I guess we both knew I was not serious. Just wanted to get those frowns and weak smiles off his face. Wanted him to know it will be okay. And they were, right? It’s not like those thoughts were dangerous and that he was going to do some stupid shit.</p><p>An hour later or so we had arrived at the island and had just set our first steps on the beach. I looked some around as the rest came up with a plan to find treasures. Which was going slow as they did not know if we should split up in two teams, or let us all go in duos. Then… we concluded that this island was not inhabited, as suddenly a tribe of men stood before us.</p><p>The group of men looked like native and primitive ones. They all were wearing self-made clothes with resources from the forest. Palm leaves, wood, coconuts. That kind of stuff. And their weapons were primitive as well. Spears made from sticks and sharp stones. They had self-made tattoos and self-made jewelry decorating their bodies.</p><p>The crew tried to talk to them, but no one could really understand what the native people were saying. But they were starting to point their spears towards us. Narrowing my eye, I caressed my katana's some as I went a bit out of the background, wanting to know what exactly was going to happen. “Are we having a problem here?” I mumbled as I narrowed my eye some.</p><p>The native people suddenly began to talk in an exited tone as they jumped up and down. ‘...something got them super-hyped.’ Frank said. And we all agreed. I eyed the natives warily as they started to point at me. They started to speak in their weird language again. But I widened my eye at one particular word. “Asura...” I mumbled. The others looked strangely at me. ‘Asswhat?’ Nami asked. ‘Swordsman-san said Asura.’ Robin said with a knowing smile.</p><p>“They are making no sense.” I waved it off. “But they do keep saying the word Asura. Which could go for… evil spirit or fiend. Or it could even go for devil, demon or Satan.” I mumbled.</p><p>We all went silent as the native ones suddenly went on their knees as they kept repeating the word Asura and then bowed down to the floor. As if… worshiping something, or someone. ‘Looks like the native ones really like swordsman-san. Perhaps they would like to taste him?’ Chopper let out a yelp. ‘Robin scary...’ Usopp mumbled.</p><p>Ah fuck… Asura… Makes sense. Since I am the one walking around with a tail, horns and fangs. I was in their eyes an Asura. And… by the looks of it, that is exactly what they were looking for.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Asura</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, almost at the end again of another One Piece fanfiction. Looking at my past work I noticed I usually stick to One Piece fanfics, but I am probably soon going to try and make a few other themes as well. Who knows, maybe you guys will dig those as well, or maybe I loose those that used to be interested in my fanfics and gain some new ones. Who knows, only the future does I guess.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Soon we found out that they… did not like the rest of the crew, but they worshiped me. We went along to where they were leading us. Which was the temple we had spotted. More of the native people were there. Even more men and many women. As soon as they spotted me more and more came, all saying the same thing over and over again, Asura. It was beginning to get a bit creepy tho… But Luffy thought it was funny as he laughed at their silly behavior. I was just hoping to quickly get away again.</p><p>When Nami told the native ones they wanted to know about the treasure, she was ignored. But as soon as I said the word Takara, aka treasure, they all began to cheer and throw their arms up. Even going as far as to setting up a banquet for us. With lots of fruits, meat and drinks. The rest began to get comfortable. Interested in the natives that lived here.</p><p>They wanted to know about them. Know about their culture. And their medicine. Their way of cooking and their taste in music. Even if the crew did not understand the native ones, and the native ones did not understand the crew, they went a long way with hand signs. ...but I was still feeling uneasy.</p><p>After Luffy had swallowed most of the food we tried again, saying the word Takara. And now, they calmed down and nodded before leading the way into the palm wood forest. I went along as well, to make sure the crew would be okay. Not trusting these native ones. But it was somewhat annoying to have a fan club following us everywhere we went... Everywhere I went. Could not even take a piss on my own. And they were really determined to once in a while touch my tail and horns. Which annoyed the fuck out of me. So at some point I had wrapped my tail around my waist, to keep it a bit away of their touches.</p><p>We had expected the treasure to be at the temple. But they had leaded us to the other side of the island, to where a big cave was. A cave we would have never found on our own as it was well hidden. The crew went inside while I stayed outside with the native ones. Creeps… At some point Sanji went to check on me while the others brought the first bags of treasure to the Sunny. A surprise he did not follow and take over the bags from the girls, and of course make fancy drinks for them on the Sunny. ...he really changed after his almost dead experience huh?</p><p>‘Hey.’ He said as he went to light up a cigarette. ‘You doing okay?’ My gaze slowly went to him. “Perfectly fine. They are just annoying the fuck out of me. And I can say whatever I want because they are too stupid to understand me. They understand some Japanese words, but that’s it. ...they are bugging the shit out of me.” Sanji chuckled, amused by me. ‘I thought you would have liked having a fan club. Has a lot of benefits.’ I snorted. “Like what.”</p><p>He took a drag of his cigarette before blowing it out. ‘Well… you can ask them for a lot of favors. If you know what I mean.’ He shrugged. I frowned some, thinking about how he meant it. Then made a face at that. “Yeah hell no. If I need to do a good word for you, can try. Many women to choose from. But I’m good with not taking them up for that favor.” Sanji chuckled. ‘Can get that. But no thanks, I am good as well.’</p><p>“So…” My gaze went to one of the native children that was trying to get my tail, but failing, luckily. I tugged it under my haramaki. “Did you think about your thoughts? Know what your guts and heart are telling you?” He took his time to take another drag of his cigarette. ‘Yeah, I guess I figured it out.’ He gave a small nod. “Care to share?” He shook his head to this. ‘Not yet. That I have figured it out, does not mean I know how to word it, you know?’ I shrugged some. ‘I… need to think about how I am going to bring this news.’ I snorted. “No one died right? Besides that, you can be as subtle as you want. Or not. Depends what you are trying to get from it.”</p><p>I frowned. “Going to bring this news? Do your thoughts have to do with the others then? That they need to know?” He stuffed his free hand in his pocket. ‘I...’ He sighed some. ‘It has to do with one other yeah. And you know me, I am the kind of guy that is going to think a lot about it.’ I snorted. “You only do that when it has to do with the girls and you know it.” He chuckled some. ‘I guess you are right.’</p><p>After a while the others came back, and we then went to bring the rest to the Sunny. I had wanted to leave, but Luffy had demanded to stay for the night. Wanting to have a big feast here with his new friends, the natives. The others were unsure, but then agreed as they wanted to know more about the natives. Get to know them better. And me? Oh I was not trusting this at all… Had a bad feeling about this.</p><p>So later that evening when we had another banquet of food, I was the one that was… silent and observing. To be honest, I always was like that. But now even more. Felt on edge, had my hand resting on my katana’s. I did drink some of the unknown alcoholic booze, but that was it. Some of the others were dancing with the natives, while others were trying to communicate. Luffy? Hell if I know what he was up to with swinging upside down in a tree. Ever since meeting him I never questioned his logic, since there was none.</p><p>At some point I went up and left, needing to relieve myself and wanting some silence. And when I came I blinked at the crew being huddled together again as Luffy was arguing to some native one. Probably their leader or something. ‘Zoro ours!’ Luffy said while I went to the crew, confused. “Do I want to ask what happened?” I frowned some. ‘It seems like the native ones want to keep you swordsman-san. Perhaps to experiment on you. Or to be kept as a slave.’ Robin said with a smile. ‘Cut it out Robin! We are all going to die!’ Usopp said as his knees were shaking so badly that they knocked together.</p><p>“Well they are not getting me. Easy as that.” I shrugged. “Luffy let’s just go.” Luffy gave a nod. ‘Yosh! Let’s go back to Sunny! We all agreed and followed him. But we were ambushed between the trees. Since the natives were very good at camouflaging, we noticed the ambush too late. When some were already captured.</p><p>Clenching my jaw shut with my katana’s unsheathed I stared at the rest of the crew. They had most. And I doubt we want to hurt them. What was the worst that could happen? “Fine, they want Asura? Then they will get Asura.” The natives were yelling some things, believe something about my weapons. Ah… Sighing I sheathed my katana’s again and undid them, handing them over to Robin. “Keep them safe for now okay?” The others looked confused at me. ‘Zoro? What are you doing?!’ Nami yelled. “What does it look like? They want their Asura. And I rather have you keep all your limbs. So I am going along with them for now. I am expecting to be out of there in no time so.” I waved it off.</p><p>‘But we are unaware of their motives Swordsman-san.’ I nodded, aware of that. “I know. And I also know they know about demons. About what I have become. Maybe we will gain information. That’s what you all wanted right? Knowing what I am. What I am capable of now?” I shrugged. Luffy looked serious. ‘Zoro… you have till sunrise.’ I nodded, agreeing with it. Then went along with the natives.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>And that was how I found myself in a cage a little later. The construction was a bit too sturdy for me to break. I wonder how they had made it… My first guess was bones. But these were too strong for just being bones. Then I noticed how… strange the structure was. Was oddly familiar. But before I could think more about it, I heard some rustling in the palm woods before a certain blonde came out of it.</p><p>‘Hey Marimo.’ He said as he stood at the cage. ‘Finally found you. ...did you become their pet?’ I snorted as I laid on the floor with my hands behind my head. “I highly doubt it. And even if, they will figure out sooner or later that I am hard to handle.”</p><p>Chuckling Sanji nodded and held a box out to me. ‘Here, I made you a bento.’ Oh? Sitting up I took it and opened the lid, seeing some sushi snacks. Like masago and tekkamaki. I licked my lips before I dug in. He really knows what we all love to eat. Halfway I looked up at him as he was eyeing the cage some with a lit up cigarette in his mouth. He never goes anywhere without them huh?</p><p>“Did you just come here to give me a midnight snack, or is there something on your mind?” He sighed. ‘I hate it that you are so… so keen on noticing such things. I mean you know I love to watch you guys eat.’ I frowned some. “Yeah I guess so. But you look tense and nervous. And I doubt that is because the natives are acting like… natives I guess.” I shrugged. “Come on, out with it. What is eating on you?”</p><p>He sighed as he stared at me. ‘So… I decided to come clean with my thoughts and such. The ones you said to follow my guts and heart.’ I nodded. ‘Remember when I almost died? That I was drowning?’ I gave him a flat look. Are you serious…? First of all, I was there. Secondly, I was the one that saved him.</p><p>He licked his lips. ‘Stupid question. Yeah. Okay, so when I woke up I had been thinking you know. I have a… crush. And I never really intended to let that be known. So I ignored those thoughts. But after almost dying, I started to think, why not? We are pirates after all, god knows when we live or die.’ And I don’t think god has anything to do with that but sure. ‘And we can take and do what we want. It’s not as if we need each other’s permission or acceptance. So I decided to… get it out. Wanting to let that one know my feelings.’</p><p>“Good for you.” I nodded. “Have you told her yet?” He swallowed some. ‘I’m trying to let that person know about it yeah.’ I frowned. “Tried, but not hard enough? What are you doing here then cook? You need to tell her.” Was it Robin or Nami? ...doubt it was Robin. Franky really was into her so.</p><p>‘I am trying that yeah. The thing is, it is a him. And he is so dense that he probably won’t get it until it… kicked him in his face or something.’ I blinked at him. “Are you gay?” He blushed and turned his gaze away. ‘That is not the issue here! ...bisexual.’ Huh… makes sense, I guess. “Okay then. Who is the lucky guy?” Shifting I went to lean against the cage as I ate the rest of the sushi.</p><p>‘Why don’t you think about it…?’ Shifting my head some I eyed him leaning against the other side of the cage beside me. “Okay then? I doubt its Chopper, don’t think you are into furies and going for such a young and innocent one.” And if he was, uhm… hell no. “Doubt its a robot or a skeleton. Like what the fack do you want to do with those. Hm… Is it Luffy or Usopp?” I looked confused at him. I mean the captain…? His decision but… Does not sit right with me. And Usopp and him were close I guess. But to think he would go for such a scared liar. Not sure. I mean he can be amusing but…</p><p>‘Nope. Not them.’ I frowned. “Then who is there even left. No girls. Not them.” He chuckled as he blew some smoke in the air. ‘There is only one in the crew left.’ I blinked at him. One left? But that is… oh. ‘Figured it out, Marimo-kun?’ He swallowed and looked away. As if. trying to hide himself some.</p><p>“You have a crush, on me?” He gave a nod. ‘Yeah, funny huh? From all those girls that I could have picked, or anyone from the crew in a matter of fact. I had the luck to fall for you. A Mossball with no manners and no sense of direction.’ I snorted. ‘Who only thinks about training, sleeping and some sake in the evening. Who snores and is always in the way. And… And...’ He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. ‘I facking fell for a Marimo. Fack…’</p><p>My eye twitched some. “I am not sure why you are here if you keep saying those things like they are bad things.” He dropped his cigarette and crushed it under his shoe before he grabbed another and lightened it up. He is stressed. He does not mind about my manners. He is just worried about… my opinion?</p><p>I placed the bento box on my lap. “You have a crush on me.” He nodded. “And I guess you want to know what my opinion is in that aspect?” He frowned some as he turned his gaze to me. ‘I guess yeah. I want to know if there is maybe a... positive response.’ A positive response. “You mean like… if its idem ditto and such. Right?” He gave a nod. ‘To put it bluntly, yeah.’</p><p>I eyed him some. He has a crush on me…? And who knows for how long that has been. I guess… that is the reason why he changed after the island. Why we changed. We talk more. About more serious things as well.  Ah damn, I made him cry. Making him think that the one he likes hates him. Bet that moment crushed his heart. And yet he has the balls to come out with it towards me anyway. I scratched the back of my neck. Do I like him? I guess I do. But do I like him in that way? Hell if I know.</p><p>‘Hey mosshead?’ I hummed some. ‘Can I touch your horns again?’ I snorted. “Knock yourself out swirly-brow.” I mumbled, and a few seconds later I could feel some slight touches on my horns. “...you don’t have a horn fetish huh?” He gave a kick against the cage, making me chuckle. Whatever. Zoro fetish then. And I guess I did not even mind it all too much. ‘You can think about it. Don’t need to know now. It’s fine.’ Lifting my head some up I stared at him. Will think about it yeah. Our eyes met. ‘...what is it?’ I shrugged some. “Just checking if I’m able to look at you. If I don’t get dizzy because of your eyebrow.” He gave a tug at my horns, making me growl some as I narrowed my eye at him. ‘Did not think mossballs with no brain cells could get dizzy.’ Funny…</p><p>‘Oi… did you realize that this cage is made out of… horns?’ Frowning I eyed the cage some. “What do you mean?” He tapped the cage some. ‘I mean it like I said. This cage is made out of horns. As in the same structure that grows out of your head.’ Why would they make a cage from horns. Better question, why would they have so many to make a cage from it.</p><p>‘I think we should leave.’ I nodded and went up, trying to bend or break the horns. For… some reason I could not. Sanji gave it a few powerful kicks as well. But it did not even leave a dent. What was going on? Were horns that strong? I filed them short so… That could not be the case right? “...get my katana’s. This has gone long enough.” I mumbled, hoping they would be able to slice through them. “Or at least find the freaking key for this stupid prison.” I waved some at the door with lock.</p><p>‘I will get them, and the rest of the crew. Think its best that we leave before those native idiots come back.’ I nodded in agreement and watched him sprint away. A few minutes later tho, the natives came. Was if they had always been around and had waited for Sanji to leave before coming out. They were mumbling Asura quietly as they unlocked the cage. I tried to fight them off, which was working fine for me. Until one of them blew a dart at me. Hell if I know what was in there, but the idea of drugged came to me when I suddenly felt weak and could not stop my own body from sagging through my legs.</p><p>They put some off looking cuffs around my wrists. I swear it was made from the same structure as the cage. Made from horns. Then they forced me along to the temple.</p><p>Looked like every one of the native tribe was there. Lit up torches all around the temple, illuminating it and giving it a dark and sinister look. There was a stone altar in the middle where they forced me on my knees, locking my cuffs on it. Blinking I looked down at it, seeing a hole caved out in stone. And… a lot of cuts and scratches in it. Also dried up blood.</p><p>Some of the natives were quietly saying Asura over and over again. “Oi, the fack am I doing here?” I mumbled, tired of their bullshit and ready to go, even if I could not. The drugs in the dart were still affecting me too much for it.</p><p>The natives were already looking odd, but they now had red paint on their faces. ...if it is paint tho. Had a feeling I was not paint, but who knows. Looking down I noticed there was a big circle around the altar and me. Weird symbols and words written down in and around it. A pentagram I believe. To… summon something or someone.</p><p>I widened my eye. The symbols looked familiar. Back when we met the Skull Pirates. Their jolly roger had weird markings on it. I thought it was voodoo signs. Or satanic or demonic doodles. Those same doodles, signs, markings. However you want to call it. They were calked down on the floor.</p><p>‘What kind of demon will you bring out...?’ I could clearly remember being said to me by the first mate from the Skull Pirates. I now knew for sure his fangs and horns were real. Just like his captain who had them as well. They probably had a tail as well. They had been the same as me. They came from here. Or have passed here. Maybe been in this situation before leaving. But they had obviously escaped whatever had happened.</p><p>Calling out Asura while they looked at me. Asura could mean a lot of things. Evil spirit, fiend, devil, demon or Satan.</p><p>Takara no Tsubasa Island. Which stands for Treasure Wings. They had treasure here. But their treasure is not gold or money. But wings. When they talk about an evil spirit, fiend, devil, demon or Satan. They usually mention the fact they have wings.</p><p>What kind of demon will you bring out… What kind of demon will I bring out. I chuckled as I finally understood what he meant back then. I was not the Asura. They were using me to bring out their Asura. They were looking for their Winged Treasure. A being to summon with my help. A demon I will bring out. They did not worship me, well they did, for a whole evening. Just to use me as a sacrifice to call out their Asura. The one they truly worship.</p><p>The cage of bones only proved it. They have done this many times. And apparently they had failed every time. Otherwise there would have been signs of this great Asura.</p><p>I chuckled some. And here I thought I was dangerous for my crew. That I could maybe hurt them with what I was now. Whatever I was now. I still did not have a clue what I was. Maybe a demon, or maybe they had a different word for me. Who knows.</p><p>Blinking I looked up at some natives that came towards me. Hm…? I still felt weak so I could not really do much when they grabbed my horns and smashed my head down onto the table. I began to struggle, not knowing what they were up to. And also not wanting them to succeed in whatever their plan was. “Get your hands off of me!” My tail swayed useless around, trying to push them away, but with not much strength. So one of the native ones grabbed a hold of it, giving a sharp tug at it that hurted some.</p><p>I let out a pained grunt when some kind of hammer was slammed on my horn. But because the horn had grown it was too strong to break from just a single hit. So the native one kept smashing the hammer down while others held me secure. Damn that hurts!</p><p>No wonder the cage did not break, since it was made from even thicker horns. I had been able to file them back then, but they were so small that it was easily done.</p><p>After a few more swings and smashes from the hammer, my horn broke. I watched the big pieces fall as I gave a grunt, not wanting to give them the satisfaction of hearing my pained noises. A few seconds later blood started to run down from where my horn had been, it slowly slipped down onto the altar, gathering in the hole while the natives kept chanting the word Asura over and over again.</p><p>From all the stupid ways I could go down, it’s this? Really?! I won’t die in battle, or trying to save the crew. No my dead would be useless; a sacrifice to summon an Asura that probably does not exist anyway. What a useless and shameful dead.</p><p>The crew would be fine. They will be pissed and kick the asses of the native tribe, but they would continue. Luffy would find One Piece, and be the Pirate King. Nami would draw a map of the world. Usopp would become a brave warrior. Chopper would help and cure those who needs him. Robin would read all those Poneglyphs. Franky would see to it that the Sunny sails around the world. Brook would meet up with Laboon again.</p><p>And Sanji…? He would find All Blue. Sanji who I never gave a proper answer. Knowing him he is going to blame himself. But there is no need for that. Sanji… he is a great person. Even if I barely say things to him, I think he is great. His cooking skills are holy. Hell, I admit that he is handsome in his own way. I love it that he can rile me up, and that he can keep up with me. Verbal and nonverbal. ...I know my answer now yeah.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Leave it all behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I watched the blood that was filling the hole in the altar. Oh and what a surprise, there was a little hole on the bottom so it streamed down and out to it, to the pentagram I was kneeled on. Why was I even on it? Was it maybe that I was not only going to be the blood sacrifice but also the portal? Was Asura going to escape thanks to me? Damn, right now I hate it all. I was not one that really stayed in the past. But what had being a demon ever done to me that was good? I mean sure, horns, fangs and a tail. But I had been fine without them. So why.</p><p>The natives stepped away from me, so that I could finally move a bit. Could feel the drug slowly wearing off, but my body still felt heavy and weak. I looked up at the sky, the pitch-black sky. Since when had it become so dark? Not even the stars could be seen. Was full moon as well.</p><p>The natives all began to kneel down and… bow. While saying many words over and over again. As if they were praying. Well if that is the case, they should have done that before all this bullshit began. They are a little too late with praying.</p><p>The slight wind that had been there suddenly stopped. Shifting some, I went to look more around, now noticing the animals in the forest had gone quiet as well. Which… is odd when you think about it. They had been very lively ever since we docked here so.</p><p>Even if there was no wind, the lit up torches began to flicker before they all went out, putting us all in the dark. I tried to move and look some around, but I could not see anything through the darkness. And those cuffs were hard to break! I widened my eye when the torches suddenly came on again. But this time their flames were blue. I had a weird feeling of dread in my stomach.</p><p>Thunder and lightning could be heard as I looked down at the pentagram again, seeing the lines they had carved there were now all lines from blood. Was that my blood? Looking at the altar, I saw that the hole was almost empty. There was even a little hole in there that leaded the blood down. Down to the pentagram. Shit! I was not one that believed in god or whatever was out there. But I was a demon myself. And this all felt wrong and off! I began to tug more on the cuffs even with half the strength I had, I tried. I knew talking to the natives would not do shit, so I had better get out myself before things get even worse.</p><p>I tugged and pulled, even tried to slam the cuffs against the altar, anything to break them. Growling in frustration, I noticed the sky had gotten a blood red glow to it. And the moon was blood red as well. Then… everything went silent. I looked up as I stopped slamming my cuffs, seeing the natives all sitting on their knees with their heads lowered, not saying a word.</p><p>There were no noises. Was dead silence. No wind, no crackling noises from the torches. The natives were silence. The forest was silence. As if everyone, even the sounds in the world were waiting. Waiting for… for what exactly?</p><p>I could feel a shiver running over my back and goosebumps spreading over my arms. And I swear that I could feel Kitetsu reacting immensely from where it was. Swallowing I looked carefully around. Feeling a powerful and dark aura close by. Had never felt anything like this before. It just… felt like evil itself!</p><p>I let out a shaky breath, not wanting to admit that I was scared. Because I was not. But I was on edge. Then I began to hear a soft whisper. I turned my head to see where it came from, only to see nothing but darkness.</p><p>“...who said that?” I mumbled. Who was trying to fuck me up? Who was here to… end it all? ‘Asura...’ Came a whisper directly by my left ear. I turned my head quickly towards it, only to be met with just air. “Asura…? And what do you think you are doing here huh?” More whispers came, but I could not understand any of it. Sounded like what the natives were mostly talking. “Cut out the crap! I don’t even know what you are saying!” I said. The natives looked pleased that I was talking to thin air. As if they knew damn well what was going on.</p><p>‘...English perhaps?’ I snorted. “Are you kidding me? Am I talking to some kind of ancient ghost that now patiently asks me if we should go for English? Because I am all for that.” I rolled my eye. Even if I could not see this person, I just knew he or she… it, had a smirk on its face. ‘Old habits… die hard. Don’t you think? Roronoa?’ I widened my eye. How does it know my name? ‘I have been watching you… for a while now.’ It whispered around me, as if it was stalking around me, as if stalking and eyeing a prey. And I bet for it I was. ‘And now I finally got you.’ Wait a minute, hold on now. “You got me huh? Yeah I don’t think so, just go for those natives assholes here. Ah and bitches of course.” I huffed. “You are not getting my body.”</p><p>A chuckle could be heard. One that spread my whole body in goosebumps. ‘No. I always get what I want.’ I licked my dry lips. “Not this time tho.” I mumbled as I raised my gaze some, eyeing some clouds that were growing bigger and darker. I began to smirk. “This time, you have to settle for less.” I mumbled. Then the clouds above us let down their rain, which immediately soaked me to the bone. But it also erased the pentagram from blood on which I was kneeled. Whoever was whispering was now crying out. As if it mentally or psychically hurted him.</p><p>The natives began to slightly panic as the blood was slowly getting soaked away from the pentagram, with that closing the portal. “Farewell… Asura.” I mumbled. Hearing the crying slowly fading. I sighed, relieved to feel that evil aura disappear again. Good riddance.</p><p>Looking around I spotted the rest of the crew jumping and running out of the forest. ‘Zoro!’ Luffy yelled before he punched one of the native ones in his face. ‘We are ready to go.’ Yeah no shit… “I had been ready to fucking go ever since we arrived here you little shit! You were the one that got distracted by their food!” I yelled at him. Could not blame him tho, since it was Luffy and well, he is known for shit like this. Luffy laughed and apologized, alto we never took those apologies serious.</p><p>Chopper quickly arrived at my side with Sanji. ‘Aaaah Zoro is bleeding! We need a doctor.’ I gave a small huff. ‘Chopper, you are the doctor, remember?’ Sanji replied as he looked at… where I was. As on, what I was kneeling on and kneeling before. He looked puzzled, as if not really getting it. Then again, neither did I. Chopper quickly snapped out of it and went to give me a check-up. Closing my eye I could not help but be a bit relieved to know it was over. I would not have liked to find out what would have happened if they had not come.</p><p>Luckily by the time Chopper had me checked out and Sanji had found the key for my cuffs, the drug was mostly worked out. So after Chopper temporarily bandaged my broken little stump of a horn we all agreed to head back. Was a good thing I could walk perfectly fine myself. My pride would not have handled it if I needed a hand to get back to the ship. Not after that embarrassment of being a cuffed mess.</p><p>As soon as we were back at the Sunny Chopper dragged me down to the infirmary to see what he could do for my horn. Sanji had looked after us before he helped the rest to set sail again. Guess we were all pretty much done with this island.</p><p>Chopper tried to ask me what had happened back there. But I just gave some grunts here and there, clearly not wanting to talk about it. Because what was there to talk about? I myself did not even understand what that had all been about. Maybe they had tried to trick me… Maybe it was all not real. ...no one of the crew mentioned the red sky. Or blue flamed torches. Maybe… it had all been in my head. Been the drug.</p><p>I did tell him that the natives broke my horn by slamming something on it a couple of times. And well it was still bleeding. Chopper had given me a sad look as he gave me the news of his conclusion. ‘We have to burn it. Seeing as it won’t stop bleeding, that will be the best solution.’ I frowned. “Yeah so? We burned wounds of mine more often.” He frowned some. ‘...do you know what happens when you burn the tip of horns?’ I shook my head some. How should I know? I was human.</p><p>Chopper grabbed a book about animals and went to sit on my lap, showing me some pictures of animals. He also told me, many animals get their horns burned, so they won’t grow anymore. Ah… So that happens.</p><p>Sighing I closed my eye. ‘The younger they are, the better it works. So… who knows, maybe it will grow again. But… since you don’t have them that long, there is a possibility it won’t grow anymore. That it will stay a little stump.’ I nodded some. “It’s okay Chopper. You don’t want me to bleed out right?” He shook his head. “Then burn the wound close.” He had given a small nod before he went to do so.</p><p>I did get why it was a bit frustrated for Chopper. I mean his own horn had broken off once, but he had it fixed. My horn tho… had been smashed in a few pieces. Like a big puzzle. I bet for someone like Chopper having horns did mean a lot. While for me… it did not mean that much. I am a human. Am… was… I don’t even understand it anymore. But these horns have only been a part of my life for some of weeks. They had not been a part of me for that long. And yet… it kinda sucked. Guess they had grown on me. Literally and as in a matter of speaking.</p><p>After that I had said screw it all and headed to the crows-nest, napping some there. Sure the drugs had worn off. They had left me feeling tired and restless.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>When I had woken up the next day I went to take a shower. Getting the rests of blood and other things that were on my skin off from me. After that I had just stared some in the mirror, trying to figure out if my horn really did not grow anymore. Then again… if it did or not, a few hours was too soon to see and know for sure.</p><p>When I went out on the deck, I noticed that most were still sleeping. Brook was on watch. Robin was in the galley reading and drinking some. And Sanji was there as well of course. Was his territory so.</p><p>Going to the railing I eyed the island some. Takara no Tsubasa Island huh? Don’t expect us to come back. Just like the captain and first mate from the Skull Pirates, I had been a survivor. But I was unsure how much they knew and had seen. ...maybe this had been the first time that the natives were beginning to succeed in summoning Asura. I mean if they had before, you would have seen signs… right? I frowned some.</p><p>My frown deepened when the smell of cigarettes came in my nose. Ah our foul-mouthed cook. I closed my eye, already having a feeling why he was here.</p><p>‘Hey. You okay?’ Opening my eye again I eyed the island that was getting smaller and smaller. “Yeah. I’m fine.” I gave a nod. ‘...heard about your horn. Sucks.’ I shrugged. “They had grown on me yeah.” Shifting my gaze to Sanji I caught a glimpse of him stiffing a chuckle. ‘Since when are you into puns?’ I scrunched my nose, thinking about it. “I’m not I guess? But that one stack to me.” He blinked at me before he chuckled for real now. ‘Seriously? They had grown on you? They stack on you? Wow. Guess my taste has gotten worse if I even start to laugh to Marimo jokes.’ Oi…</p><p>He sighed some. ‘But I am glad you are okay tho.’ I snorted. “Of course I am.” He threw his burnout cigarette over the railing where it hit the water with a sizzle. ‘Bullshit. We all saw your drugged ass face. Bleeding all over the place from a head wound. Horn wound… head wound… However you want to call it.’ I shrugged. “What can I say.” He sighed again as he went to lean against the railing beside me.</p><p>‘...did you thought about what I had said before? ...as in when you were in the cage?’ Ah yeah… I gave a slow nod. ‘You did?’ He went to stand more straight, looking a bit nervous all of the sudden. ‘Well?’ Please don’t hate me for this…</p><p>Turning my gaze to him I gave a small smile. “I’m sorry Sanji… But I don’t feel the same.” I do tho… But I don’t deserve you. His expression said it all tho. He knew something was up with that answer. “You maybe have heard this before from the girls. Turn that maybe into a probably. But it’s not you. It’s me. ...that is a cliché answer, isn't it?” Now he just looked offended. I can’t… Please understand. I am not strong enough. What had happened on that island had only proved that to me.</p><p>Maybe he would wait for me… Maybe when I was strong enough he would still feel the same. Maybe…</p><p>Before I could finish that thought tho, a shoe connected with my jaw, making me crash into the mast. ‘Don’t play games with me Roronoa Zoro!’ He yelled at me, his face flushed from anger. ‘...don’t play with me. And don’t play with my feelings!’ He then headed towards the kitchen, telling me that I could starve to dead for all he cares. I knew that was not true. And… perhaps I should have said it in another way. Can’t be helped.</p><p>Sitting up I rubbed my jaw some. He had really given a hard kick. Which means that I really had hurt his feelings a lot. “...I’m sorry.” I quietly mumbled. That day Sanji did not wanted to talk or even fight with me.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>A week later my horn still looked hopeless. I caressed it some with a finger. Was at least not that sensitive anymore. Stretching out I headed outside, my tail swaying some from side to side.</p><p>Sanji and I had not really talked it out after his outburst. But we were on good terms again. Like… how we used to be before he confessed. And we did talk more about certain things. But I could also sense that there was something different. Like that he was trying his best to be… I’m not sure what. But like he was trying to act like nothing like that confession had happened. Was a shame tho, was not as if I would tell him to drop it.</p><p>So I made a promise with myself, when the day came that I was strong enough, I would confess to him. If he accepted it, that would be amazing. Since I really enjoy his company. And yeah I guess I really like him. He was attractive. Had my back when needed. He just riled me up and pushed all the right buttons to make me react. He knew me so well. What food and booze I liked. That one grunt meant ‘okay’ while another type of grunt meant ‘what the hell do you mean’. He just knew me like no one else did.</p><p>But I guess the same went for me knowing him. Smiling some I eyed him as he stood at the railing, like always a cigarette in his mouth. He was talking with Usopp who was trying to catch some fish. Chopper and Luffy were playing tag while Brook was playing on his violin, like usually. Robin and Nami were enjoying some drinks as they were gossiping some. And Franky was trying to improve some cola consuming invention that did not even work in the first place.</p><p>After a few seconds of creepily staring Sanji turned his gaze to me and cocked his eyebrow, as if saying ‘something you want?’ After shaking my head some I turned my gaze ahead at the ocean. I blinked before starting to smirk. Seeing the next island, aka our next adventure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>